Rise of the Staff Meister
by ninjagirl91
Summary: The new school year is starting! The Kishin has been beaten, and Stein face a new enemy first year students. One catches his eye on the first day or low soul wavelength bothers him. OCXOC,StienXMarie, and other cannons
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater but who is with me to head to Arizona to try and find the DWMA? I hope Stein to OCC if so let me know. I'll try to fix it.

Secret of the Staff Meister

Chapter 1

A new year at the DWMA:

Everything is back to Normal?

Two feelings hung in the air... gloom and expectation. It was the last day of summer vacation of DWMA. Everyone was getting ready in very different ways. Maka Albran was sitting with her partner Soul Eater at their kitchen table. They both had a very quiet summer compared to what had happened with them during the year before.

"School starts up again tomorrow, we're in Miss Marie's class." She said cheerly.

"Yeah, that's cool. Who do you think Stein is teaching this year, I would feel really bad for the first years that might get in his class. He will scare them, the first time they see him that's for sure."

A few streets away the two teachers they where speaking of were getting ready too. Stein looked over his class list and wondered what Lord Death could have been thinking giving him a class of first year students. He wondered what they would do when he walked in the door for the first time probably scream and run out of the room most likely. He wondered how he was going to have a quiet year.

Marie came in with two cups of coffee. She placed on down in front of him. "That you class list? It's hard to believe that the school has gotten back to normal in just two months?" She asked trying to charge her roommate's mood. She and Stein had just gotten used to living together.

"Yes, Lord Death gave me a full class of first year students. I don't think this is going to end well."

"Oh don't worry, they'll just have to get used to you that's all. If you enter the way you do normally I'm sure they won't be scared."

The pale and scared man looked up at her and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He still wasn't really sure. He knew his partner was the glass half full kind of person. He wondered if he would ever fully understand what happened between them. She pulled him out of his madness but more that confused him then cleared things up.

"Who do you have in your class?" He asked while taking a puff of his cigarette. He could tell that she had it much better than he did. She just handed over her list, he read it quickly. It hardly seemed fair.

"You got all of them, that's going to be a treat and a punishment at the same time." He said finishing his last puff and finally picking up the coffee that Marie had brought out for him. Just as he liked it, he wondered how she even knew that.

The sun was setting and the next day was coming. Soon all of Death City was illuminated but the light of lamps and the moon. The night did not seem to last long for Dr. Franken Stein. Who now was heading off to work in his lab coat. He adjusted the screw in his head. He reached the top of the steps and found a new student. He only saw her back.

She was small and slender, her hair was chestnut brown. She was wearing a light blue and black pleated skirt, her shirt was white. Her head was tilted back, it looked like to him that she was trying to to see the top of the school. He stood there not realizing that the young girl was slowly moving back to get a better look, she walked right into him and tensed.

She slowly turned around. Her mouth dropped open but only a little bit, she was caught be surprise she thought she would be the only one there at fifteen pass six on the first day of school. She closed her mouth and blinked then stuttered an apology. "Sorry, I... I..."

Stein wasn't bothered by a student bumbling into him. This was almost nice compared to what he had to do with students last year. Stein didn't say anything he was to distracted by her wave length or well trying to find it. It seemed almost none existent. The professor blinked and the young girl had run off. "That was strange, I would have though she would have screamed." Stein learned never to take people's first impressions of him seriously, they often get to know him better and where thankful that he didn't cut them open.

It was fifteen minutes to seven and Maka was on her way to class. She knew right where she was going so she wasn't really worried abut it just yet. She noticed a girl who looked a little lost. She walked over and tapped her one the shoulder. "Are you lost? What class room are you looking for?" She asked kindly.

Maka was met by gentle light green eyes. "Full Moon..." The younger girl said barely above a whisper. "I can find it, I don't want to make you late." She muttered while looking down at the floor.

Maka smiled at the young girl. "Don't worry, you class is closer than mine is." She took the girl's hand and headed down the hall. They arrived at the first year's class room. "It's right here. If you need anything. I'm Maka Albran just ask okay."

"Sure, thank you." She bowed quickly headed into class. Maka smile at the small girls back. Maka remembered her first day at the DWMA. She knew the girl just needed time to adjust. Maka headed into class.

The Full Moon class was buzzing. Friendships where growing and some people even found partners on the first day. There was one who wasn't talking to anyone. She was sitting in the front row with her nose in a book. She was barely aware of what was going on.

A figure appeared in the door frame. Then crashed to the floor. The girl picked her head up and looked at the figure on the floor. She could see his soul but not his face. His face was hidden by a clipboard. He stood up and fixed the lab coat he was wearing. She felt the heat of her cheeks and pulled the book back over her face. Why did he have to be her teacher! Did he remember her from his morning?

"Alright, if the young lady in the front will put her book away we can get started." He knew who she was, he still could barely feel it. He'd never seen anything like that... He watch the student pull her book away from her face. He saw still the light pink flush on her face. He has left some sort of impression on her. Poor thing was scared stiff. Stein deiced this would make a good lesson. "Since you've seem to think reading is more important why don't you introduce yourself first. Stand up so everyone can see you."

The girl almost jumped up. She really was scared of him, but was it his appearance or his soul? "My name is Mil..." There where a few chuckles from her classmates. Stein watched the wavelength shrink. It seemed to almost go inside of itself. "Miley Summers." Stein knew that name from somewhere.

"Weapon or a Meister?"

"Meister, sir." She said quickly then sat down before he could ask any more questions. So she could see his soul which did explain the way she was acting. More laugher but some of them did worse than she did and she didn't laugh. Stein started the class right way. The bell rang and everyone hurried out Miley was no different.

"Miss Summers could you wait a moment?" Stein asked he was met with a curious look in those green eyes. The fact he couldn't remember when he heard the name Summers was bothering him but that wasn't what he wanted to talk down to her about. "You shouldn't try to hide it." He simply said, she blinked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Professor." She wasn't lying he could tell she really didn't know what he was talking about. "Are you talking about the book?" She asked.

"Never mind," He said. "Better hurry you don't want to be late." She nodded but waited a few more seconds before leaving.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Stein was glad to be home. He started working on how to find out what could be causing the soul wavelength issue in his new student. The room darkened around him then the light flicked on announcing that Marie was home. "You already have a new project to work on?"

The doctor turned to face his partner. "Well, it's not really a project just something about a student today."

"Its the first day and you already have favorite?" Marie laughed she was cut short by the looked on her Meister's face.

"No Marie, I think something is wrong. Have you ever head of a soul going in on itself?"

"What, no is that bad?"

"I don't know, I'm going see Lord Death about it tomorrow. Do we know anyone by the name of Summers?"

"Yeah, Charles Summers he and his wife was two years behind us in school. Why? "

"Oh, well I just couldn't place the name. The one with this wavelength problem is a Summers. Maybe I should write home and see if it's normal." He muttered while taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"You don't remember Franken?" She asked looking a little shocked.

"Remember what?" Stein wondered, what he forgot in his madness the year before? Judging by the look on Marie's face he had forgotten something he shouldn't have.

Alright let me know what you think. What does Lord Death have to say about this new student. What did Stein forget?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own soul eater. I like to pick on the characters though! ^^ Let me know if Characters are OOC I would like to fix it.

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 2:

The Parents Sacrifice:

The biggest tragedy of the DWMA?

To say that Dr Franken Stein, didn't have compassion would be wrong, which was why he kept looking up from his dissection. He had the whole class working, but he wasn't looking up to make sure no one was stabbing each other with the tools. A boy in the third row was pretending to stab the girl in front of him. It was the girl who sat in the front row. She seemed not to care about cutting something open. She was the child of the Summers. He kept repeating the talk he had with Marie the night before.

_ "Remember what?"he asked. _

_ "What happened to them." Stein could tell that this was something major. "It's called one of the biggest tragedies in DWMA history! They where the ones taken by the witches Franken. They where the ones killed for keeping a DWMA secret." _

_ Now it was hitting him. Now he remembered, he had been on the team that had found what was left of them. "I can't believe their daughter is old enough to go the Academy."_

She didn't seemed bothered by anything. He wondered if anyone had said anything to her yet. Her parents where well known. What they did for the Academy was held in high regard. The class went on and no one seemed to be talking to her. She sat alone at the far right end of the front row. Did she want to be alone? The bell rang. Stein pushed off from his desk, he went flying out of the room fast then any of his students. He had a meeting with Lord Death and he wanted to get there as fast as physics would allow.

Miley stood up and began to head toward the door. She tripped and fell forward, her classmates laughed at her. There came a yell from the back row. "Didn't the teacher's pet mommy ever teach her how to walk right?" Miley bit down on her lip, they were just teasing. None of them knew that her mother was dead. She just stood up and headed closer to the door.

Someone threw something at her. "Do you think you are better than we are?" They called grabbing something else to throw at her. She took a deep breath and headed into the hallway. It was only the first week they would leave her alone as the year went on or so she hoped.

Stein entered the Death Room to find Lord Death and Death Scythe waiting for him. He smiled at his old partner. "Lord Death I need to ask you something about one of the new students."

The Lord of Death tilted his head interest. "Yes, go ahead Stein what is it?"

"One of the students souls wavelength seems to be faint." The screwed head Professor said. "At some points really hard to read. Is that normal?"

"I've only heard of it once before. The child was very young and had be dealt a huge emotional blow but it went back to normal after a few years. Does this student seemed upset about anything at all?"

Stein had a feeling where this conversation maybe going. He wondered if it could be the same person. "No, they seem alright a little shy, but lots of people are shy the first week." He pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "Was this child the Summers girl?" The name hung in the air. No one liked to talk about because they gave their lives, to protect the Academy knowing that their four year old girl was sitting at home waiting for them to come back.

"Yes, it was. As you can imagine finding out you have nothing left when you are four is rather difficult and the young girl hid her pain so no one would see it. People from the DWMA kept an eye on her from a distance till she was old enough to attend. Her wavelength was faint for several years after her parents deaths but returned to normal afterward."

He was right. Why had the issue come back? He would just have to tell Lord Death. "Well she's having the problem again. The student who is having the issue is Miley Summers. Do you think I will go away in time."

"Yes, I think so. Stein please keep this to yourself. I don't want to upset her."

"Other Misters are going to start noticing if they haven't already. Would you mind if I just talk to her about it?"

"I think that would be best, but Stein don't tell her how you found her parents."

Stein was heading back to his classroom. He wouldn't tell a child that, not unless she asked and she didn't seem like the type that would. He pinched the bridge his nose just under his glasses. Why did all the students with wavelength issues flock to him? He thought about Soul and Maka when he started teaching. He wondered if the girl had even found a partner yet. It was going to be a very long year.

A month had passed and students where getting excited. Parent's day was coming, Stein wasn't very thrilled and neither was Miley. Stein thought after a month her wavelength would even out but no it was still like a small spark not a flame.

Miley was staring out at the setting sun. She watched it try to fight sleep. She wounder if she should even bother to go to school the next day. It would be her classmates and their parents and she would show up alone. She really didn't want to... She wondered if her classmates even knew her parents story.

"You come here often." Came a cheery voice from behind her. She knew that voice she turned to face her homeroom teacher. "It is a nice place to think. One of my favorite places when I went to school." He sat down next to her on the wall. "How old where you?" He asked simply already knowing the answer.

"What do you mean?"

"When your parents died," he said blankly. "Sorry put it some plainly."

She pulled her knee toward her chest. "I was four. You knew my parents?" She asked looking over at him with her pale innocent eyes.

"They where two years behind me in school. I knew your mother better than I knew your father. She used to come here to. You had it harder than I did when I lost mine. I was sixteen."

He could tell she was looking at him in shock. He kept looking forward toward the sun. He wasn't really sure what to say now. He told her some thing personal but how would she take it. He felt her soul come out a little. Maybe it was time to talk about it. He hadn't really gotten the chance to speak with in since he told Lord Death he would.

"Hey, Professor. I'm having trouble with my soul wavelength but I'm not sure what the problem is."

"I noticed that to, how long do you think you been having the problem?" He looked over at her, then when he noticed there where tears at the corner of her eyes. He wasn't good with tears, he'd never had been. "It's nothing to get upset over, everyone has trouble somewhere. We wouldn't be human if we where perfect."

"It isn't just my wavelength, I can't bond with a weapon either." She muttered darkly. "Everyone else seem to found one right away, but I haven't even really made a friend yet." She wished the last part hadn't come out. He didn't need to know about her problems not her personal ones anyway.

"Don't worry about the weapon part just yet, you just haven't found someone compilable with you. It doesn't always happen instantly. We'll just worry about getting your wavelength up then we'll worry about the other stuff."

She stared at him. He had said we, he was going to help her? She was hoping he would maybe give her a few pointers, or even just a flat out no. She really was a teachers pet. She might as well take the help where she could get it. "What do you think I should do?"

"You might want to find a reason to get stronger." After that he walked away. It was time to test the theory that he created. He would have to wait till after parents day. He turned around and called to her. "I wouldn't bother coming tomorrow it wouldn't be helpful to you. Take a day and think about it."

Miley did as she was told. She try to think of what she could use to make her stronger. She knew what it would be. What would make her stronger, would be that there a weapon who wanted to be a death scythe and only she could help them.

Miley's idea fell apart, she was losing hope that she would ever find a weapon. There were people who tried to help but she either hurt them or hurt herself. So she returned to her usual haunt of the large stone wall. She stood up letting the fall breeze blow around her. She love the feeling it was almost like flying. She heard someone behind her and she turned around to see on of her classmates.

Miley had a feeling this wasn't a good thing. She wondered how she found herself in this situations. She often met by name calling but that didn't matter, but this classmate their weapon in their hand. She was meister without a weapon. So she was useless to fight them if it came to that. She came down from the wall. Maybe they where just training and happened to find her there.

"You are hard to find you know that. You hide your soul like witches do." She said darkly. "You shouldn't be here. Go back to the rock you crawled out from!" Miley didn't know what to do at this point. She just stood there between her classmate and the wall. The wind picked up again and then calmed again her classmate swung her weapon, an ax. Miley really didn't want to get hit with it. She moved out of the way but caught by the meisters foot instead. This girl was a lot strong then she was and Miley when flying. She slammed into a tree and crumbled to the ground.

"Hey, whats doing on over there?" An older boy and two girls came running up. He was wearing a black outfit with and had the Mask of Lord Death on his breast. Miley could look at him and tell she was Lord Death son. She had heard about him but hadn't really seen him on campus. He was one of the three who had beaten the Kishin. The other girl knew who he was as well and took off. "I'm Death the Kid are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a few scrapes I'll be fine." She said. "Thank you for the help, I have to get going, I have a lot of homework you know how it is."

"I do, and you are quite welcome. You're the one Maka told me about."

"She told you about me, I'm nothing special." She said waving behind her. She made it home and locked the door. She sighed and lay on her bed. She was so lonely she didn't like coming home alone every night. Maybe she should get a pet or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, still don't own Soul Eater... Yeah I really should be doing homework but this is more fun. I would really like a few more reviews guys... I don't know how this is going and if I made people OOC Please let me now. Wow this sounds like one of the messages you leave on your boyfriend's phone but three times as dumb. Okay I'm going to start the fic now.

Chapter 3

The Holy Sword:

Is this Miley's only chance?

Stein was looking over some notes with his usual cigarette hanging from his mouth. His class had just started soul resonance and there was a great deal of variety of levels from large to none at all. The none of all was Miley, no one could resonate without a partner. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't work so hard," Marie teased. "She still having trouble?" She said lying her chin on his shoulder.

"How could you tell?" Stein asked. "I haven't really kept you updated on the comings and goings of one student."

"True, but you only poor over class notes when you are trying to help her. It's nice of you, Franken."

"I'm not doing it to be nice, I will admit I'm rather fascinated I've never really seen anything like this before. She can't find a partner, she can't bond with anyone. She has tried to but either she gets hurt or they do. It's like her soul is really picky. It seems to be unable change to accept with anything or anyone."

"Maybe she can't, her soul maybe not as flexible as other people's. Not everyone can do what you do Franken." His partner pointed out.

"Marie, you just gave me an idea."

"Well, if you have theory you are going to need coffee." She replied and headed toward the kitchen. Stein took another puff of his cigarette and got back to his notes. Did Marie know his habits now? He looked toward the door and wondered when they had become so close or if they had grown part after school?

Miley was at the library she had read all of the books she had brought with her twice. She wondered around the fiction section. She found a reference book stuck on one of the shelves. She wondered how it got put there. She opened the book just out of curiosity she opened it. A piece of paper fell out of the cover. It said three simple sentences and very neat hand writing.

_Can bond with anyone._

_There is no chosen hero! _

_If you can put up with him you can have him!_

Miley felt her heart leap. The Holy Sword could bond with anyone. She was anyone wasn't she! If he was rude or obnoxious she could deal with that. A partner with a poor attitude was better then no partner at all. She headed out the door. She was off!

She arrived at the base of cliff. She titled her head back and took a few steps backward so she could see the top. She smiled and wondered how long it would take to climb? Not that she cared she was going get stronger for her partner. She pulled herself, she felt rock digging into her palms. She wondered what would happen? The book said that who ever controlled the holy sword would be great hero, but she didn't want to be a hero, she just wanted a partner she wanted be able help. She wanted prove that she was her parents child!

She finally made it to the top. She looked down over the edge. On her way back down she would have be careful not to fall. She took a little breather before heading inside. She fought agaisnt the current of the stream as she headed toward the back of the cave. She found a fairy.

"Hi, there I am here to find the Holy Sword am I in the right place?" She asked. The fairy made a face. "I know that he's annoying but either I get him as a partner or I don't have one at all." The fairy flew away. She arrived and found the sword stuck in a stone. She stared at it.

She walked over slowly and stop with the sword in arms reached. She knew this was her only chance. She reached out and took hold of the sword. She knew instantly something was wrong. She felt a burning pain on her palm and then before she knew was happening slammed hard into the wall of the cave. She felt more the pain in her heart was a great deal bigger than any other place.

When she arrived home, the place was dark. She flick on the light found what she needed to clean up her hand. She was so tried and weak. She wondered if she was able to get up for school... She fell on to her bed and felt the sting tears form. She just let them fall... she was alone so she could be weak.

Alright thats the end of that one. Thanks for reading so far! Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own soul eater...

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 4:

A time of weakness:

Miley is giving up?

Miley wasn't sure how she had even made it to the school the next morning. She was still so tried from the day before. She hurried toward homeroom half a sleep and dazed. She bumped into several people and walls. She was having trouble telling the difference she more apologized to the walls then the people. She was so thankful to put her head down on the desk.

She heard the door fly open, and sat up straight. She knew Stein wouldn't let her snooze in his class. She wondered what they would be covering today or second though what they would dissect today? She stared at him waiting for an animal to appear. He stood up and wrote something on the board. What he wrote made her insides turn over.

"Alright class we are going to cover one of the most famous weapons in history." Miley felt her heart hop into her thought did he know? She shook it off and slid her hand under the desk. Stein kept talking for about an half an hour. "Alright, any questions? He asked while slowly spinning in his chair.

One girl raised her hand in the back. Stein watched the look down to Miley. "Yes, what is it?"

"Has there been any one who couldn't bond with him?" She asked. Miley sat up a little straighter. She rested her chin on her hands, thats when he noticed it. It was odd why hadn't he noticed before, also she was really quiet that wasn't like her either.

"No, but that doesn't mean there never will be." He watched her face. Could she have found out about Excalibur? He wondered if she could have...

"If they can't bond Excalibur does that mean that they may never find a partner?" The girl asked. Stein wondered if they would doing it because they wanted to know or did they just want to rub it into Miley's face.

"It hasn't happened yet, I have no way of knowing. Once that happens theories can be made. Until then we can't say anything." He wondered if that made her feel any better, not likely. The bell rang and everyone started to head out. "Miley Summers please stay a moment." He said while erasing the board. He waited for everyone to leave then turned to face Miley sitting at her desk.

She was giving him the same look she always gave him when he asked her to stay a few extra moments. She tilted her head like she was thinking about something then he watched the injured hand disappear under the desk. Now he knew why he didn't notice it before she was hiding it. "You don't have to sit at your desk you can come over here." He said wondering why she was acting like this, it wasn't really like her. She hadn't been shy with him since they talked on the stone wall.

"What happened?" He asked. He didn't want to beat around the bush. "To your hand."

"Oh, silly me I burned myself while cooking last night. Left the metal fork on the hot stove and then went to pick it up." She knock her left against the top of her head. "I tried to clean it up the best I could but I'm worried about it getting infected. I don't really know how to wrap a bandage very well." She realized what she had said. She forgotten that he was a doctor. Stein gave her one of his rare smiles.

"I can take a look at it if your so worried. Wrapping a bandage is simple." He gestured for her to come closer. She did but wondered if he would question the lie. He unwrapped the loose piece of fabric that was on her hand. "You had it pretty close it just needs to tighter." He looked at the burn it was a thick band across the center of her palm it looked more like a handle then a fork. She really could have be rejected by Excalibur? He really didn't have any proof though, she may have burn herself on the pan handle instead of a fork and may have just forgot. "This needs to be cleaned again. Come on," He said taking gentle hold of her wrist and pulled her toward the Dispensary.

"No I can do it, I have you get to my next class." She said trying to slow her pace. "Thanks for showing me, I can handle it from here."

"I just want to clean it up, I'll write you a note to your next class." Miley had no way to argue. "Make sure to clean again before you go to bed."

Stein was siting in his empty class room thinking. He knew she was lying, how does a person scraped knees if they burnt themselves in the kitchen. He lit his cigarette. He wondered how it would effect her? He smiled and had an idea. His next class came in. Maka and Soul where sitting in there usual spot. "Soul and Maka Please after class is over." After class Maka and Soul headed up to his desk. I have a student in my homeroom class who injured her hand. Would you mind checking up on her for me? I would but I have something to do for Lord Death."

"Sure Professor, what her name?"

"Miley Summers, heres her address."

Miley was lying on her bed, thinking, she really didn't have to much of anything else to do. Her homework was done. She wouldn't really cook with her hand. She would just have to order out, but she really wasn't hungry. She was too depressed to do anything but lie there. She heard the door bell ring. She got up and rubbed the tears that promised that she stay alone any longer they will fall. She opened the door to find Maka.

"Hi, Miley do you remember me from your first day?"

"Yes, you help me find my class. Is there something you need?" She asked wondering why Maka and her partner where at her door.

"We heard from Professor Stein that you hurt yourself so why don't you come over for dinner tonight, there will be plenty." Maka said cheerly while she grabbed the girls left wrist.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure." Miley muttered shyly. She didn't really want to say no but she had a feeling Stein was using this as a punishment. She wondered if he really did know. When they arrived at Maka's She now knew Stein was out to get her. Everyone who was know for defeating the Kishin was there. Miley bit down on her lip and wondered what to do next.

The next day, was better then the day before. Miley had a lot of fun with Maka and the others but she still felt like she didn't belong. Maka and her talked about books they read and invited her over anytime she wanted to visit. She still wasn't sure...how could they want to be friends with her. Why did she matter, wasn't she strange she was a meister with out a weapon. Didn't that make her useless to everyone? Why was she even there. She felt something hit her face. It was soft but solid. The smell of chalk and the feeling of the powder on her face told her Stein had caught her day dreaming.

"Now, that Miss Summers has joined the class we can continue." He watched her face flash red. It wasn't like her at all. She seem to be more depressed then the day before. The class went on, he was going to ask her to say but she was gone before he could open his mouth.

Miley had made her choice, it was time to leave, she knew she didn't belong. She walked home by herself. She felt lonely, she wondered if her parents where alive would life be different. She wanted to leave under the cover of darkness. She knew where she could kill sometime. She wondered why her mother like this spot. She didn't even know why she like it.

She stood up, she love the feeling like she could fly. She wondered where would go from here. Not that it mattered when she was gone no one would notice. She would just become a memory, like her parents...

Stein needed to think. He needed some fresh air too. He wondered how Miley was doing, she looked upset. He decided to go check on her. He wondered if he was inferring too much, he never visited other students at home, was this crossing a line? He didn't want to be thought of like Spirit! He knocked on the door, it creaked open. Stein blinked in confused in. "Miley? Are you home, you left your door unlocked." There was no answer.

He took a quick tour of the small apartment. The little things that show some one lived there was gone. He wondered what was going on. She couldn't decided to leave... If she had why would she what reason could there be?

Miley sighed, she was still at the wall watching the sun setting. She hopped down she wondered if she could have a partner. She bend down to grab her bag.

"Where the hell, do you think you are going?" Came a voice from behind her. She tensed she knew that voice.

"I don't belong here, they made it clear! I'll never have a partner I'm useless and I'll never be anything!" She said facing him. Then Stein did something she wasn't expecting. She felt his hand land the blow, he had just slapped her across the face. She stared at him. It stung, really stung.

"You don't understand anything! They don't understand you, they most likely never will!"

"I'm nothing, I'll never will be."

"You are going to stop talking. You need to know the greatest people always short change themselves." He pushed her up against a tree. "You need to understand, I can't stop you from leaving but you need remember one thing. You have one person to bond with, if you leave you aren't the only one who is going to be damned, they will be as well."

"How do you know? Who would want to partner with me? Who could?"

Alright, what is going happen? Now for the shout out to the reviewers! I love you guys.

**Sailor Sofia (its okay to sound like stein!), ****Draco Oblivion (hope you keep following!), AkatsukiAgent9****(sorry about the sad parts but that makes this story) **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own soul eater...

Chapter 5

Attack of the Witches:

A new reason to keep looking?

Stein arrived home half in shock. He had slapped her. The pained look in her eyes hunted him every time he closed his own. He got to work on his computer cranking the screw to make sure it was in the right place. He sighed replaying the scene over again in this mind. He had just given her another reason to leave... He had slapped a student, if she told Lord Death he could lose his job and he would deserve it. He took a puff from his cigarette and blew out the smoke. He wondered where Marie might be. She was usually home by know even if she stop to do some shopping.

He stood up and walked to her room. He knocked then gently pushed it open, it was empty. Everything about this room spoke Marie to him. Even her perfume that she put on this morning was still hanging in the air. He took a deep breath and closed the door. He shouldn't be poking around Marie's room. He shouldn't have slapped Miley, what the hell was wrong with him tonight? Maybe he should actually get some sleep tonight, the lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

Miley was heading back to her apartment. She was still in deep shock. She had never been slap like that before. No matter how hard it hurt, he didn't do it just to cause her pain. He did it to make her rethink what she was doing. It was a punishment not random acts of violence. It wasn't to cause her pain, it was in a strange way showing affection. He didn't want her to leave. What he said rang in her ears; "_You need to understand, I can't stop you from leaving but you need remember one thing. You have one person to bond with, if you leave you aren't the only one who is going to be damned, they will be as well." _

She couldn't just damn them, he was right. Of course he was right, he knew more about this then she did. She placed a hand to her cheek. It was still stinging a bit. She hurried though the streets she wanted to get home. She had homework she needed to finish for class in the morning. Yes, she was going to class with a new reason to keep going this wasn't about her anymore. She couldn't make herself stronger but she was the only one who could make her weapon, where ever they maybe, stronger. It was time to suck it up and deal she wasn't a child anymore.

She wanted to make her parents proud who else could she? She would show herself that she was her parents daughter if it killed her. Which between her and the two stone walls of the ally, it probably would.

The next day Miley was sitting in class waiting for Stein to arrive. She wasn't reading today she wanted to see if there was any reaction from the insane professor. She stared at the door, then she felt something hit the back of her head. She reached back feeling something wet and sticky. She couldn't tell if it was gum or just a spit ball, to be honest she really didn't want to find out. She bit her lip and kept quiet.

The door flew opened and Professor Stein came crashing sliding a few feet across the floor. The threshold really did get him every time. Stein looked at everyone from his spot on the floor to Miley he didn't seen different. There was no outward sign that Stein had noticed that she was in class today. Of course that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

"You in the back row, take the straw out of your mouth, there are no spit balls in my class room." He said in his usually bored voice. " Let's start class."

The class went by normally. Miley realized that she just couldn't focus today and started doodling on her notes. Miley knew Stein would make her an example again but she just couldn't help it. She could barely listen to what he was saying, she didn't know why.

"Miss Summers what did I just say?" the question came at her. She had no idea at all, she blinked at him. There was laugher all around her. "Well, since you find my class dull, why don't you go stand in the hall for the rest of it."

She stood not really having a choice. She leaned against the wall staring up at the ceiling. She sighed maybe she should have left when she had the chance. She knew that was wrong, a sniff brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see a little girl. She couldn't be any older than six or seven. She got down on her knees so she could see eye to eye with her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I can't find Mifune," the young girl whimpered.

"Mifune?" Miley muttered trying to remember. "Oh, that's right he teaches advance weaponry, he just down the hall. Three or four doors on the left side. I can't be sure I don't have his class yet."

"Okay, thank you!" The little girl said skipping away. Miley smiled after her. She stood up again. She looked up at the ceiling and then looked at her watch. Why did she have to get kicked out about half way though class. She sighed and looked down at her shoes. She was wondering if she was ever going to be on the good side of her professor.

A another few minutes ticked by. She heard someone talking. "That right just down this hall, we'll sneak down there and grab that little traitor." Miley wondered what they could be talking about she hoped that they didn't see her. She had a feeling she shouldn't be hearing this. She was just about to tell Professor Stein about it when an alarm went off. She knew something was wrong.

Miley had a feeling they where talking about the girl... everything hit Miley like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't she remembered there was a little witch that lived with Professor Mifune she knew that. It was common knowledge be she had totally spaced it. The people she had heard talking where... no but how did they get in without anyone noticing. She took off chasing the little girl. She felt large amounts of energy, she hadn't felt it before but she knew it could only be on thing. It was the soul of a witch well, several witches any way.

Stein had just finished counting. He was one student short. He counted again, still one short. He couldn't figure out who was missing. Then it hit him there was a wavelength that he couldn't feel. He felt a vein go in his temple. How would she not be outside! She should have been out first. He turned to find Marie. "There is still a student inside!"

Miley headed down hall. She wasn't really sure where she was. She had been in his part of the school once. Her mind was divided between remembering the way out, and trying to remember the little witches name. She heard sniffling coming from a dark corner. "I found you! Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"I'm scared, I can't find Mifune."

"I'll help you find him. Come here, I'll carry you. I don't want to lose you." Miley knew that she had to keep her from the other witches. She remembered the comment that they had made. "What is your name?" Miley said holding the little witch close and checking around the corner to see if it was safe.

"Angie, can we find Mifune now?" She muttered.

"Yeah lets go." She hurried down another hallway. The major issue was that Miley could only go one way. The way was up. She was getting to the higher floors of the school which was making it harder for them to escape.

Stein hurried up the stairs with Marie just behind him. He wondered how she could have gotten lost. He sighed if she had gotten lost, why would she stay in a building full of witches. He looked up he saw smoke coming from several floors. "Who's in there Franken? Is it..." She could read him like a book. She and Spirit where the only ones who could.

"Yeah, it's Miley. I sent her into the hall she must have gotten lost in the commotion or heard something she shouldn't and was taken. Ready, there are lot of witches in there."

"That's a silly question Franken. You know I'm always ready. There a girl in there, she doesn't have a weapon. She shouldn't be in there alone."

Miley wasn't alone. She and Angie where moving quickly but it wasn't enough the witches just behind her. Soon one caught up and hit Miley with a wave of energy. Miley fell but quickly got up again but it was too late... She and Angie were cornered. Miley was trying to think. She needed a really good bluff and she needed one fast.

"Well, well my deary why don't you hand over the child. She a witch, don't you hate witches?"

"Why would I hate witches?" Miley asked wondering what she could know.

"You are the Summers' little girl aren't you? You have to be you have your mothers eyes..." Miley felt a burning pain in her heart. "She is a witch too... she is one of reasons your parents where taken."

"No she not, Angie wasn't even born when you took my parents! She had nothing to do with it. She is just a child, how could she be involved?" She slammed her arm into the witch and something felt funny, no it felt really funny.

Stein felt another witch release their soul protect. It didn't make any sense why release it now? They already knew that there was witches in the school. The witch just told him were they where. He shook of the feeling he needed to find Miley and get her the hell out.

Miley found herself cornered again. She kept mentally slapping herself. Why hadn't she been trying to find their souls. Soul protect or not she could tell when she was about to find someone waiting around the corner. She need to protect Angie. They wanted her, so they couldn't have her. Miley would die first. She wouldn't let anyone else die while she stood by and did nothing. She wasn't a child anymore. It was time to prove that. The witches where getting closer. She wrapped herself around Angie holding her tightly. She checked to see how close the witches where when she saw a bright flash. Three of the witches went flying.

"You, clearly don't know how to listen." It was Stein's bored voice. There he was just standing there like they were in class. She wondered if there was anything that could effect this guy?

"Professor Stein? Where did you come from?" Miley came out of her protective position. When Stein saw who was in her arms everything came together. A very teary Angela was clinging to the first year student like a life line.

"Get out of here!" Stein pointed out a door and Miley made a break for it. Stein had to admit that girl always kept him guessing. Most people would think that Miley would hate all witches but no she was using her own body as a shield. He shook his head.

"Now I can see why, you like her so much. She is just precious. Who would have thought the Summers' daughter protecting a witch, she has a good head on her shoulders."

"I think we should have this chat later Marie. We are surrounded at the moment. Let's get them to safety then you can gush over her actions."

Miley knew where she was. She had only come here once. It was an open walkway that looked over the front steps. Miley knew that was a student who could jump from there and land safely on their feet but she wasn't one of those types. Miley knew she was trapped, she heard the other door slam open. She gulped she knew there was only one way and it was down.

"Hey, look there is someone on the roof! It look likes they have something in their arms." Someone called in the crowd. Maka looked up. "What are they doing, it looks like they are going to jump." Maka looked at Kid and Black*Star. Then looked up, and checked, now she was sure it was Miley, Maka could barely see her soul from here.

"Guys, I know who that is and she is going to need help."

Miley was standing on the edge, she didn't know what to do. She knew Stein wasn't coming to the rescue this time. Miley didn't want to jump, the landing would kill them. She knew it would. Miley didn't have time to think, her decision was made for her.

Stein didn't know what had made the witches take off but they had. He hurried though the door where Miley had ran. He opened the door in time to watch her fall. A witch had sent some type of object at her and it slammed into her. "No," he said quietly. The witches disappeared, what they came here to do was done.

Miley felt her grip on Angie loosen. She tired to her gain what she had lost but her arm had taken a lot of the blow. "No, Angie!" She reached for her but she shouldn't get at her. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I have damn you now. Maybe we'll meet next time." She didn't know why she was thinking of her unknown partner at that point. She closed her eyes trying not to think about what she about to feel. She lost the feeling of falling. She opened her eyes to stare in the face of Death the Kid.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked tightening his grip on her.

"Yeah, thanks for catch. I really owe you now. Oh no! Angie!" She left them land and she looked in the sky.

"I got her, look at the big star I am!" Black*Star yelled to the whole crowd. He put Angie down and she took off running to Mifune who was waiting for her. Miley looked up, her vision blurred.

"I fell from up there?" She asked. She never felt her knees give out or Kid catching her. When she woke up she wondered when she had fallen asleep, not mention when she got to Maka's. She recognized the living room and everyone in it. "How did I get here?" She muttered while sitting up.

"I carried you," Liz replied. "And damn girl you are light. I didn't even know I had you."

"Why did I faint?" She asked herself.

"Professor Stein said that it was because after the adrenaline rush, your body didn't know what to do with itself so it just shut down." Said Soul handing her a cup of tea. "Takes a lot of guts to run thought a building full of witches."

"It was nothing, I was just doing what was right."

Alright here is chapter 5 sorry it was so late... Yeah well what will Stein have to say to Miley when he tells her she has an after school lesson with him? Also you discover who is the evil villain of this fic. Well I won't tell you everything. As always review! Tell me what you think? Shout out for reviewers of chapter 4 _**s**__****__a_ilor sofia, AkatsukiAgent9,The New Kid


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own soul eater... sry for the long wait had to write an essay stupid college getting in the way of fanfiction...

Rise of the Staff Meister.

Chapter 6:

Extra Lesson with Stein:

Could Medusa still be alive?

The DWMA was closed for two whole weeks to fix the damages that the witches had caused. Miley had enjoyed the free time, she used it to read. She also had been pulled into Maka's group of friends. She met Chrona who was very shy. She liked him, they chatted for a bit then before Black*Star came charging into the room.

Miley and Maka got along great, they had read a lot of the same books. She also met Tsubaki, who she believed to be a saint. She couldn't believe that she could just accept Black*Star. She enjoyed being with them it was nice to have friends, though she wasn't really sure how she got them.

Death the Kid and his Twin weapons often went out of their to help her out. One day during the break she was once again cornered by some of her classmates they came out of no where and scared them off. It made no sense to her, she got along better with people who where two or three years older.

It was the night before classes where going to start and Miley wasn't tired at all. She stared up at the stars thinking about how fast her life had changed since coming to the academy. She realized that she would rather stay in Death City then go back home.

When Miley really thought about it, she knew she really didn't have a home. She had a house that she lived in, but there she had no friends, no parents, just a roommate twenty years older than her. She lived her one of her parents old school friends. Diana was kind but not really a mother figure. She didn't really care what Miley did as long as the police didn't come knocking on her door.

Miley now had friends something that was very new. If she could only find a partner then her life would be perfect. There would be nothing to worry about. She looked down at the burn she had gotten from Excalibur. She closed her hand into a fist. She was going to find her partner, but not tonight.

She headed toward her room. She sat down on the bed and grabbed a picture from the beside table. She stared at it for a long time. She kissed each person in it and muttered to herself. "Night mom, night dad." She fell asleep with the picture in her arms.

The next day every seemed subdued. No one wanted the mini vacation to end. Miley was glad she wouldn't have to deal with people bugging her this morning. Class stated as usual, and much to Miley's relief she could keep her attention today. Her reprieve from the harassment was over as soon as Stein turned around to write something on the board. Someone hit her with a ball of paper. She just ignored them and kept her eyes on the board. It was going to be a long day.

It turned out it was going to be longer than she could have imaged. After her first class, Miley learned that she was going to be getting an extra lesson with after school. She wondered why Stein just call it dentition?

Miley arrived at Stein's classroom at the end of the day. She wondered what it was all about. What could she had gotten detention for? She opened the door and found Stein waiting for her. He was sitting on his chair as usual. A cigarette hanging from his mouth. He gestured for her to come closer which she did.

"I had a talk with Angela, she told me you attacked a witch with your soul wavelength." He said simply.

"I knew something felt funny." She said. "When I hit the witch it felt different, so you can do it by accent?"

"Usually that's how you find out you do it. Think you can do it again?" She heard something in his voice. It changed in away that Miley didn't like. Before Miley knew what was happening Stein was behind her. He kicked her in the back sending her forward. Miley wasn't sure if she was going to pull off what she was thinking of doing. She used the momentum to push of from the ground and landed on her feet. "Nicely played, you seem to have fight in you after all. Let's see if we can't get more of it out of you. Well if you don't I'll just have dissect you to find it."

"Wait, you'll what?" She asked dodging to the left of him. She blinked and they where face to face. "Soul Force." He slammed his palm into her stomach. Miley went flying and slammed into a wall. It hurt, she couldn't get hit with that again.

She stood up shaking, had Stein really just lost his mind or if there was something she missing. She attacked the witch with the technique didn't she? So he wanted her to use it on him? She knew Stein was unstable, well everyone knew that. But this was an act, if he wanted to kill her he would have already.

Stein was waiting for Miley to fight back. He was taking it seriously, he wanted her adrenaline pumping. It was how she was able to use soul force the first time. He watched her running at him. He very amused and impressed. She really was coming at with everything she had. Sadly it wasn't enough he got behind her easily.

"I've got you!" She spun in the air to face him. She slammed her palm into his chest... nothing. He watched her eyes widen with surprise before landing a blow of his own. She slid five feet across the floor. "I don't get it, why can't I do again?"

Stein crouched down next to her and offered a hand. "I'm not sure, but if you understood something the first time learning wouldn't really be learning would it?" Miley took the hand offered to her.

"Let me try again." She said while leaning against a wall.

"Not today, your body can't take it right now. We'll try again tomorrow." Stein had a feeling it had to do with Miley figuring out she wasn't in real danger. She looked at him.

"You scared the crap out of me, for a minute there. I though you really where going to kill me."

He gave her an evil grin. "Well, that was rather the point. Go home, Miley." He walk out the door with a casual wave behind him. Miley grabbed her bag and followed him out the door. She wondered if she would ever fully understand him. Then did she really want to? Why did she care what he thought about her any way.

She didn't go home, she went to her favorite spot. She shivered when she thought of how Stein's eyes looked. She heard someone behind her. She turned to see a dark haired, tanned skin man. She couldn't really tell who the person was. She hopped down from the wall and headed toward him. "Excuse me, are you lost?"

The man looked at her, that was when she noticed his eye, it wasn't normal. It didn't have pupil it had some sort of circle with a triangle inside. Above where the eyebrow should have been no future was written. He smiled at her. For the second time that day Miley felt something was wrong.

"Well I was told to take a student I might as well take a pretty one. You are a cutie, she won't mind if I have a little fun first." He walked toward her. Miley backed away but not fast enough. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a tree. Then he move in close to her. Miley didn't like the feeling at all. She felt her chest tighten. He was going to kidnap her! Would anyone notice that she was gone?

She slammed her fists into her chest. "Let me go!" She began to struggle against him but he was too strong. "My weapon will be here any minute." It was a lie and it didn't even sound convincing to her. She never really could lie, but then she never had to before. She closed her eyes. She didn't really know what else to do. Miley opened her eyes, the man's presence wasn't there anymore. She felt her eyes burn, she wouldn't crying was a sign of weakness.

She wouldn't let herself cry. It was no big deal. She couldn't even lie to herself. She found herself latching on to whoever had saved her. She clung to them balling her eyes out. She didn't care who it was.

Stein was surprised to find Miley sobbing into his chest. He had bent down to check up on her, but found her wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his chest. He wasn't really sure what to do... He patted her back awkwardly, he wasn't used to crying teenage girls. "Don't worry, I don't think he'll becoming back." He was just telling her what she wanted to hear right now. Miley didn't move or make a sound.

After a few seconds Miley looked up to see who was talking to her. She stared at Professor Stein. A flush ran up the back of her neck. "Who was that?"

"No one, forget about him. Don't tell anyone about this yet alright."

"But..."

"Trust me, I have to speak to Lord Death about this."

Miley arrived home and somehow did her homework. It was going to be quiet tonight. She hated nights like these. Tonight was the type of night Miley wished she just had a roommate at least. She was lonely and she didn't want to be alone. She sighed and looked out the window. _Why did he want a DWMA student?_ She thought to herself, yep it was one of those nights. The type of night where all she did was think...

Stein stood in front of Lord Death's mirror. "I'm sure it was the wolf-man, Free." He had just finished telling Lord Death what had happened with Miley.

"Do you think Medusa is involved? You would think that genie hunter would have have destroyed her."

"I have no idea, but knowing Medusa, she's the type if her soul isn't eaten, she'll find away to come back."

"Do you think they targeted Miley pacifically?"

"Seems unlikely. Miley was more likely a victim of circumstance. She was there it makes her a good target."

"We have to be careful Stein. If they think Miley is important in some way they will double their efforts to snatch her. Also be on your guard if Medusa is alive she will come after you again" The Lord of Death said. He sounded serious but sometimes with his voice you can't tell.

"We'll keep this quiet for awhile especially from Maka and the others. Miley doesn't seem the type who would talk about it, I'll let Marie in on whats going on." Stein walked out of the room lighting his cigarette. He wondered what would happened if Medusa did come after him again. Then he shook it from his mind. He didn't really want to know.

Alright that was chapter 6! Wow it took me forever to get this up, finals and getting a new laptop will really kill your fanfic time. Alright the usual tell me what to you think. What will happen to poor Miley? Will Medusa make an appearance I know we all hate her but she is the best bad guy! Shout out to reviews of chapter 5: **AkatsukiAgent9**


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I do not own soul eater, because if I did I would be writing for a different fanfic archive so I could mess with someone's else plot line.

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 7:

Death City isn't safe:  
Miley is now the prime target?

Miley noticed that Stein was acting strange. He seemed to out right ignore her in class, he also canceled her after school lessons with him. He told her that her attack on the witch was a one time thing. She wondered what had changed his mind.

Stein decided to avoid Miley for the time being. If they thought she was important to him for any reason they would take her. She was the same level and Maka's crew. He knew she could get stronger and he was going to make sure that she would. He wondered if Medusa would come after him and if she did would she send him back into insanity? He hoped that wouldn't happen, Marie had just recovered from last time. He lost so much of his memory from last time and still hadn't gotten all back. He wondered what he would lose if he fell back in. He didn't want to go back there.

He looked up and saw Miley. She was staring at him, her head was tilted to one side. She looked like she was trying to read him. He wanted to laugh. _Try as hard as you can, there are only two people who know me that well, Miley. _Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. 'What's wrong' was what her's said.

Class ended and Miley just wanted to go home. The day just taking to long. Soon the final bell rang. Miley was first out of the classroom. She took the shortest way home possible. She sat down and opened a book. She needed some time not to think. Miley sighed, she couldn't focus. "Maybe I'll feel better after a walk." She told her book. She started to leave her room.

Stein lit a cigarette, it was his third one in the last two minutes. He really didn't think she was alive. If she had been she would have surly gone after Maka or Chrona not Miley. Why was he acting this way? He walked along the streets of Death City. He wasn't the type to do this,but Medusa was the type to wonder about the Meister ridden city just to spite them. If she was there he would know.

Miley looked at the moon, it had blood dripping out of it's mouth this evening which she knew wasn't a rare occurrence. She felt like she was looking for something but what it maybe she didn't have a clue. She walked along the empty streets humming to herself. "I wonder if he's mad or something?" She muttered. "If he is I have no idea why." She heard something flying though the air...

She couldn't really tell what was flying at her. Her eyes widened and her feet felt like they where glued to the ground. Her fight or flight instinct had failed her, it had chosen fight. The next thing she felt was someone slamming into her from the right. All she could see as she fell the ground was blood. Who ever had saved her was on top of her and seem to be passed out. What ever had injured them was gone. She wasn't sure how. Her brain finally caught up with the rest of her. She rolled her savior off of her. "Professor Stein!" She screamed.

How come he had come to save her once again? He always seemed to be there when she needed help. Miley wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. She couldn't really tell how Stein was doing and she didn't really have time to check. She heard a familiar voice, a voice she never wanted to hear again.

"I told you it would work. Now, we can grab her and go."

"You hit someone else, so technically you plan didn't really work." Miley didn't recognize the second voice but she didn't care who they were, they weren't taking her any where.

"We still have her that's all that really matters."

The two people came into view. Miley recognized the man right away. The women that was with him, Miley could look at her and tell she was witch. She had soul protect on so no one other than Miley knew she was there. "Alright let's grab her and go then."

Miley's brain went into over drive. She couldn't leave Stein in his condition, he would die she knew that. She couldn't let them take her. She stood up, she was ready to fight if she had to. The witch went to grab her. "Come here girly, rib-bit." Miley threw a punch which slammed in to the witch's stomach. Again Miley had a funny feeling. Then the witch's soul hit Miley like a gust of wind.

She stared at the witch. How had she done that? The witch backed away. "How did you do that? No one can release soul protect that way!" Miley just stood there shaking, what was she? The would-be kidnappers ran off. Miley was staring after them, she just watched them leave not really know what else to do. She was brought back by a grown behind her. Stein was sitting up trying to put pressure on his shoulder. Miley hurried over undoing her shirt buttons as she went.

"Oh, geez." She knelt next to him. She began pulling her shirt off.

"Why are you stripping?" He asked.

"I'm wearing a shirt under it, plus might as well use the sleeves to make pressure, I'm going to ruin it anyways."

"I'm glad, come before fashion."

"I'm glad that something like that didn't take you out." Miley while tightening the sleeves. "Is that to tight?"

Stein laughed then wished he hadn't. "Please, I've done more damage to myself then this."

"Alright, I'm not going ask." She helped him up. "You should have that looked at." She put his arm around her shoulders. It was rather awkward because he was much taller than she was.

"No I'll just go home. I can patch it up myself. Like I said I've done worse."

"Alright which way was that?" She asked. Stein raise and eyebrow at her.

"Shouldn't you be heading home it's late."

"You really think I'm letting you walk alone when you are bleeding heavily from your shoulder? You can still pass out from blood loss. I just want to make sure you make it to your door without falling over."

"That's kind Miley but unnecessary. Plus you don't want to see my home it will give you nightmares."

"I think I'll be able to deal with them. I think me being covered in someone's blood is worse. Plus it can't be that bad."

It took a grueling twenty minutes to get there. Stein began to get dizzy about half way there. When the finally arrived at Stein's house he was almost all dead weight. She rang the door bell and Marie answered. She stared at the strange scene in front of her. "What happened, is Franken okay?

"Well it's a long story." Miley muttered her knees where starting to give out. "But could we get him inside first."

"Oh sure." Marie lay Stein on the couch. Miley was unsure what to do now. She hovered around the door wondering if she should just head home. Marie came to the rescue. "Why don't you have a seat I'll make you a cup of tea. How do you take it?"

"Two sugars and milk please." Miley had forgotten that the two teachers lived to together. "What about Professor Stein?" Miley asked.

"Don't worry about Franken, it will take more than that to keep him down. Just sit down." Marie said her usual cheery smile. If she was upset Miley couldn't tell. Miley knew if her partner showed up like that she would freak out. But then again her partner would never been like Stein or at least she hoped not. The last thing that this world needed was another Stein.

Stein started to stir and then he sat up straight. He looked rather confused. "Do you have my glasses?"

Miley thought it was strange of him to ask that. She shook her head. She wasn't really sure what to say. She just sat there fighting the urge to leave. Marie came back with the tea and handed a cup to Miley. When she took a sip she found her tea to be coffee... Stein slowly got up and headed toward the lab.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Marie said smiling. Miley began to explain what happened. Marie covered her mouth when Miley told her about releasing the witch's soul protect.

After she finished her story and her drink, Miley headed home. She grabbed the picture and told the story all over again. She fell sleep with it in her arms again."Mom, Dad, are you proud of me?" She muttered to the pillows as she fell asleep.

Miley sat waiting for Stein to arrive. He never Sid came in and told her she was wanted in the Death Room. Miley wondered why but headed there. She arrive to find Stein and Marie there. Stein's arm looked normal. It looked like nothing had happened the night before. She wondered if Lord Death wanted to hear her account of what happened.

"Ahh ,Meister Miley, welcome thank you for coming so quickly." The Death God said. Miley felt rather uneasy she never been in here before. "I believe that you have not been on a mission yet correct."

"Yes, sir I don't have a weapon partner to do them." She said calmly, mentally she was wondering if she in trouble.

"Of course that would put a damper on anyone's plan. But I think you should go and maybe watch what a team does. You will go with Professor Stein and Miss Marie to Paris. Just watch what they do, and don't worry, with some people it takes awhile to find a partner."

"Yes sir," Miley said, she was going to Pairs? For lessons mind but Pairs? And she was going with Stein? Miley had a really bad feeling about this trip. Little did Miley know that this trip was going to be the best thing that happened to her.

Alright finally got Miley to Pairs, its where I've been trying to get to. Stupid plot line taking to long! Alright same as always let me know what you think! Shout out to reviews of chapter 7: **AkatsukiAgent9, Aku12, and Draco Oblivion **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own soul eater I didn't own it in the last seven chapters how could I own it now... I still don't get money for this...

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 8

Mission in Pairs:

Miley is a Staff Meister?

Miley was staring at her surroundings. Marie and Stein where just behind her. Stein noticed Miley had a habit of trying to see the top of tall things by doing the same thing that she had done on the day they had first met. She even bumped in to a local, who smiled and kept walking. Stein was thankful she had found a friendly one and not someone who would take it personally. He really didn't want to assault someone just of the plane. He still had jet-lag.

They arrived where they would be staying. Miley felt her jaw drop the place was huge! She looked around. She found a stair case. "Your room is up there." Stein told her. "There are two you can pick what everyone you like." Miley noticed something. Something that bothered her.

"There are four bedrooms. Why is that?" She asked very confused.

"Usually two teams will share one of these places. They do their mission alone be it doesn't make any since to rent two places." Marie said.

"That's true," She headed up to check the rooms out. She like the room on the left. It had bit of roof on it so she could enjoy the stars. She moved in rather quickly. She lay on the freshly made bed. She felt rather tired. She grabbed a book and started to read. She didn't realize how much time till Marie came into the room tell her it was time for dinner. Miley didn't realize how tired she really was. She began a fight with Marie.

The bigger shock to the fight was Stein sending her to her room. Miley was so shocked all she could do was obeyed. She lied in bed, she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach she wasn't sure what made her feel this way. She grabbed her parents' photo and sat there. She told them about what happened. "So do you think he was in the right?" She asked. The photo didn't answer.

The next morning Miley went down to breakfast. She saw Marie and didn't really know what to say. "I'm... I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean any of it, I don't know why I even said any of those things."

"Don't worry, we were all cranky from the flight, that's all." Marie said smiling. "I do appreciate the apology. Oh, morning Fraken." Miley turned around to see a rather tried Stein. He seemed to have a smile pulling at his corner of his mouth. Was because of the way Marie said his name? Did he like her? No it was more than that. Miley turned away wondering if he was going to scold her more for last night.

"Miley, Lord Death didn't give you all of the points of this mission. He thought it be easier for you to know when you got here. One less thing you have to think about on the long plane ride. We are suppose to play the part of a family on vacation."

Miley's mind went into over drive. Was she suppose to call him dad and Marie mom? She didn't know if she could handle it or not. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She sat there in silence. The night before now made more since though. Stein was just acting the part. Miley was glad she hadn't argued. She wondered what would have happened if she had. Miley wondered if Stein liked the idea. By his voice she couldn't really tell.

"You don't have to call me dad if that's what shocked you into silence." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "We just have to take pictures and sight see, don't worry." They had breakfast and went sight seeing. Around eleven o'clock Stein and Marie gave each other looks, looks that made Miley wondering what she had missed.

"Miley, this is as far as you go for now." Marie said. "We have to talk to people."

"But I thought I was suppose to learn how teams worked on a mission?" Miley asked confused.

"You are, you are doing one part on your own. These people aren't the type who like extras at their meetings."

"Are you guys meeting the Mafia or something?" Miley asked. Wondering why she couldn't go. She wanted to go.

"Or something, you are to gather information around town. Pay attention there could be a quiz later. Now, go no arguing." Miley knew that was for the on lookers. She sighed and headed away. "We'll meet back at the house for dinner." He called to her retreating back.

Miley wasn't sure where to go. She had no way of asking for directions, she didn't speak a word of French. She went into a clothing store just to look around. She found a wonderful béret. She tried if on just for fun. She thought it looked nice. She found a nice skirt too. Miley knew better than to look to look at the price tags, but she did anyway. She wished she hadn't.

One of the clerks walked over to her. "Excuse me miss,"

"Oh, I was going to put everything that promise." Miley hoped the women didn't think she was a shoplifter. She wouldn't want to explain that to Stein. She shivered at the thought.

"Oh, don't worry, it just you've been paid for."

"Huh? I haven't paid for anything." Miley said. The women laughed and began to get thing together. It seemed to be an order she had filled before.

"Well, you are a very lucky girl. A woman told me, to put together a care package and also tell you that the hat was yours." The clerk said grabbing a pair of fine silk pajamas. She finished putting the package together and put it in a bag and told Miley to have a nice day. Miley found herself on the sidewalk. She blinked she had no clue what had really just happened.

She began sightseeing to make sure Stein wasn't going to test her. Miley bumped into a women who taught her how to say a few things she would need to get around Pairs. Miley used excuse me very often because of the clothes where heavy and she kept losing her balance.

She arrived back at the apartment where she was staying. She hurried inside to find Stein and Marie already waiting for her. Miley had wished she had beaten them home. The last thing she wanted to explain was how she had gotten the clothes. The béret was the first thing Marie noticed.

"Miley, that hat is lovely where did you get it." Stein looked up to see what his partner was talking about. Miley suddenly felt like she was going to end up one of her crazy professor's lab experiments, but really hoped her gut feeling was wrong.

"Just a small little shop I can't pronounce the name but I can show you where it is." She was edging toward the stairs and her room. She was hoping they wouldn't noticed the bag she was holding. But not luck, Stein raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I think I want to shower before dinner." She said hopping that the question wouldn't be asked.

"Miley what's in the bag? You do know I'm not stupid, what are you hiding." Stein said simply.

"Well it's hard to explain I'm not sure what really happened myself." She sighed and came and sat down. She told them everything that happened when she was in the store. They listened quietly. "After that I started looking around to gather information about the area."

After that the two adults seemed happy with the explanation. Miley looked though the package it have everything! Three new outfits and even undergarments. Everything seemed to be made out of silk, she really didn't want to think how much the whole thing cost. She decided to go to bed right after dinner. She was really tired.

The next day went by without anything really happening. Stein gave Miley a map and told her to find the spots marked on it. Miley was surprised she was actually seemed to be getting a lesson out of this. She found them easily. She headed back to the apartment. She sighed and slammed her head against the kitchen table she was really tired and she didn't know why. She decided to take a nap.

She awoke to Marie shaking her. She sat up and looked around. She felt a gentle hand go to her forehead. "Are feeling alright? You look a little pale."

Miley was unsure what to say. She felt a blush run up the back of her neck. She stared for a few moments than answered. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all." She said rubbing her eyes. Marie smiled and left the room. Miley arrived down stairs for dinner. She ate quietly and headed up stairs to go back to sleep.

"I think she's getting sick Franken. She looked really pale and barely ate anything." Marie said sitting down next to her partner.

"If she is, let her just sleep it off she'll feel better. We have to find that killer soon Marie, it will be better if she doesn't notice we've been gone all night." Stein said. They headed out and left Miley asleep. Miley awoke to find the house empty. She was to tired to get back up stairs so she fell sleep on the couch.

Stein and Marie found Miley on the couch, she was curled up in a ball. Marie put a blanket on her. Miley rolled off the couch, with a thump. She sat up and heard. "Feeling better?" came a very sarcastic remark from above her. Her vision cleared and Stein came into view. "You had us really worried when we got home." Did he say we? She must just not be awake all the way.

"Yeah, much. Sorry where did you go last night?" She asked. She stood up. She blinked and realized she was in the living room. She didn't remember getting there, then she remembered. "So what's on today's agenda?" She asked.

"Well, where we went doesn't matter. Not your mission not your business. You're going to do similar what you did yesterday." He handed her a map. "There is one place marked. You have to find your way there. Try not to get lost. Be there by lunch time or you'll have to redo till you make it one time." Miley sighed and took knowing there was no point to argue.

Well Miley did get lost, and was an hour late. She sighed. She would have to try again. She spent the most of the day sulking at her failure. She did it till Stein smacked her on the back of the head. She promised herself she would do better.

She made it on time the second time. Miley said down with the two adults and had lunch. She was enjoying herself when a waiter came over and sat a wonderful parfait in front of her. Miley stared at the waiter. She hadn't ordered it. "There was a young man who ordered if for you."

Stein was trying to figure out who the well wisher was. He looked around and couldn't even began to think who it might be. Marie seemed to know what he was doing and placed her hand on his arm. He like the feeling of her hand on his arm. She leaned over and muttered. "You won't be able to find him Franken. If the boy wanted to be seen he would have shown himself."

Miley looked at her professors and she felt like a third wheel. She wondered what she had missed. The only thing she did notice was Marie was the only one who could keep Stein calm. She took a bite of the parfait. She couldn't believe how good it tasted. She did every bit of it.

That night Miley stayed up till midnight reading. She wasn't tired at all. She hope that none of the adults noticed what she was doing. The next morning Miley discovered not only had the adults felt after she went up to her room. It seemed that they hadn't returned either. She started looking around to find a clue of where they might have gone. Miley knew she would have to go into dangerous waters. She slowly opened Stein's bed room door.

On his desk she found a map. It had a large red circle around a warehouse. Miley was glad Stein had taught her how to follow maps even though she still wasn't very good at it. She began to wonder around trying to match streets names. Miley discovered that she took a left when she should have taken a right.

Now she was lost. She wouldn't be able to get back to the apartment. She began to panic. She found someone to ask for help. The biggest problem was the man didn't speak a word of English and Miley only spoke five words of French. So Miley wasted twenty minutes instead of looking for the warehouse. She was frustrated and panicked. She sat down and slammed her head against her knee.

She stood up. Her parents wouldn't want her to cry like a baby. She wiped her eyes. She wouldn't be going anyone any good. She took a deep breath and looked at the name of the street. She looked at the map. She sighed and headed off. She finally found the warehouse. She went inside and much to her dismay it was empty. It looked like there had been a fight.

She found the stairs that went to the roof. On the roof the noise of a fight reached her ears. She hurried over to the edge. She saw Stein swing a round a hammer. She knew that the hammer was Marie. She just stared it was all she could do really. She was a meister without a weapon. She bit down on to her lip. It started to bleed. She just stood there feeling something built in her chest. She heard something behind her.

She turned around to see a boy. He looked to be about the same age as her. He had light brown hair and lovely blue eyes. He was about a head taller than she was. He had a look of confusion that seemed echo deeply in his mind. "What's going on?" He asked his voice was light and gentle and it made Miley's ear drums tingle. She continued to stand there.

"A fight, my professor is down there I can't do a thing to help him." She told the boy, Miley was upset and hated being the predicament that she was in. The boy came over and peered over the edge.

"Why can't you help your professor are you afraid of heights or something?" He asked rather confused. "I'm guess your professor is the one with the hammer right." Miley nodded. "So he's a meister then, and so are you?" He questioned he almost sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I'm a meister without a weapon." She said bitterly.

"That's wonderful! I happen to be a weapon without a meister!" He said moving closer to her.

"No you don't understand my soul is..." She never got to finish her sentence, the boy turned into a weapon. He fit perfectly in her palm right over the burn that she had been given by Excalibur. She jumped over the edge. She soared though the air.

Stein looked up. He could see someone flying though the air. He watched the figure fly though the air. It not only distract him but his opponents as well. He was able to to make a final blow to the leader. He turned to see Miley. She was swing what looked like a staff around. She was actually able to hit someone. The rest of the gang took off/

Miley staggered and her weapon caught her. His look of shock was priceless. He looked at Stein who was just standing there. "Is she okay!" The boy said. "This isn't normal!"

"Calm down, its normal for Miley. Her body can't handle coming down from an adrenaline rush. She passes out, image it like a forced restart for her brain." Stein said pulling out a cigarette. "All she needs is a little rest."

"Her name is Miley?"

"Well we established that what's yours?"

Ohh! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Well you have met Miley's Weapon but you'll have to wait to find out his name. Lets give a shout out for the review for chapter 7 : … well I guess there are none... awkward... alright tell me what to think? I hope you enjoy the story ^^


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own soul eater

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 9

Miley's Partner:

The boy who turns into a staff?

"Mason, my name is Mason Gillette." He slowly sat Miley on the ground. "So she's going to be alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. We just need a place for her to rest."

"We can take her to my place. We have plenty of room." He looked at Miley. Stein didn't really know what to think of this boy. He seemed very protective of her though they had only just met. Not only that he turned into a staff. Stein had never seen that before. It was very interesting. He would be never be able to say that Miley was a dull person.

They arrived at Mason's mansion. Stein was impressed. Mason had carried Miley all of the way there. He didn't faultier. He really wanted to make sure she got what she needed. He wondered why the boy wasn't at the academy. He was old enough. Stein decided that questions would come after Miley was lying down in bed.

They where met by a maid. Who stared at the state of their guests. Stein's glasses where cracked and his lab coat was rib in five or six places. Marie was mostly good shape. Her hair was messy but nothing a quick run with a brush fix that. Miley was pasted out and dirty.

The maid called a butler and he tried to take Miley from Mason who refused to let her go. He ordered a room made ready for her and headed toward the stairs. When they arrived at a room it was ready for Miley. Mason laid her down, he pick up what looked like a telephone. Stein couldn't hear what was said. "What is that?"

"Oh, I was just telling my mother I was home. We have these all over the house. Sometimes its hard to find each other." He said. He made sure Miley was covered up. "She would like to me you two." He said cheerily. "Don't worry about Miley, she's safe here."

They walked down a very long hallway. They came to a large parlor. There was a elegant looking woman sitting next to an older version of Mason. Stein kept the fact these people where very high ranking. He would have to be careful when he was talking. The woman stood up and wrapped her son in her arms. "How was your walk?" She looked at the two teachers. "I though you said we have three guests?"

"I did mother, one is resting she isn't feeling very well."

"Oh dear, shall I call Stephanie. She is very good at nursing any sickness." This she has said to Stein in English. Stein hadn't realized they had been speaking French.

"No, she'll been fine. After a nap she'll be back to normal. I have a few questions if you don't mind me asking."

"Ask away my good man." Mason's Father said. "How rude of us. I'm Daniel and this is my wife,Gwendolyn. Please have a seat."

"Thank you. Mason can turn into a weapon, have you considered sending him to the Academy?"

"Yes, but I was going to wait a year. I'm still in school here in France."

"Well you may want to rethink that for Miley's sake. I don't think she could take she would have to wait another year."

"What do you mean? Doesn't she already have a partner?" Mason asked.

"Do you think she would be up on that roof alone? She doesn't have one. Miley has a particular wavelength, I have a theory that she can only with one weapon. She needs you, without you she will go back there depressed. You're the only one she can be with."

Miley awoke and sat up. She looked around the room. She never seen anything so wonderful. The blankets where soft and warm. The room was huge! There was a small patio behind large glass doors on the outside wall. She slid out of the bed and looked around. She couldn't' remember how she got there. The last thing she could remember was that boy. She felt her cheeks go warm.

A knock on the door and Miley said come in. Marie walked into the room with a woman who must have been a maid judging by her outfit. The maid walked over and check her over quickly. "I'm to take you to Master Mason." Miley blinked then connected the name to the boy.

"Okay, lead the way." Miley said. "Miss Marie, where are we?"

"We're in the home of Gillette's. They are a very high ranking family. Mason is they're only son." This shocked Miley into full silence. She didn't dare ask any questions. They arrived to find Stein deep in conversation with Mason's parents. Miley stared at her Professor, she didn't know he could speak French. Then she shook it off. She noticed Mason sitting next to his mother. She stared at him. She felt her neck heat up. Miley had never been so thankful that her neck flushed instead of her face.

Their eyes met. The heat on the back of her neck rose. She loved his eyes. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't look away. What made Miley feel better was that he couldn't seem to do it either. Miley didn't really have many friends her age. Mason would be the first one. If he wanted to be her friend anyway.

Stein had been pulled away for the chat with Mason's parents when Miley walked in the room. She didn't seem to mind in being this large house. To his surprise the only thing she seemed to have put her full attention on Mason. He decided to keep that in the back of his mind.

"So Miley have a nice nap?" Stein asked.

"I feel much better. I thought the adrenaline issue was a one time thing." Miley said sitting down next to Mason.

"No, you'll probably have that forever. You just need a partner willing to carry you home after a fight?"

Mason had a very confused look on his face. He didn't really know what they where talking about. He told them this. Stein noted that even Miley was more important than listen to an elder. He really would have to remember that one. He was more worried about getting her lying down everything else went out the window.

"As I told you earlier, Miley's body can't handle coming down from an adrenaline rush. Her brain shuts down to fix itself. Every time she gets into a fight she is going to collapse afterward. Her partner has to be able accept that responsibility. You are aware of that aren't you Miley."

"Well, I never really thought about that."

"But I am willing to do that! I'll do anything." Mason said grabbing her hand tightly. "If you want to be my partner." He added.

"You want to be mine, I'm weird." She said.

Stein sighed. He would have to explain it to them. Why where they acting this way? He sighed. "You two do know that if even if you don't want to be partners you have to be." Both children stared at him. Stein took the tea that he was offered.

Miley was packing. She didn't really didn't want to leave. She had really enjoyed her time in France. There was a knock on her door. She turned to see Stein. She looked at him. She sat down on the bed. "Was this planned?" She really wanted to know.

"Was what planned?" He asked.

"Mason and I meeting. The fight in the ally, my burn from Excalibur? That man with the strange eye attempts to kidnap me?"

"Burn from Excalibur? When did you go find Excalibur?" He would much rather talk about that then Free the Wolf-man and what he may mean.

"The day before you slapped me." She held up her right hand. "When I tired to grab hold of it, and it burned me and slammed me into a wall. That's why I wanted to leave I thought if I couldn't bond with Excalibur who could I bond with? After you slapped me it became a rallying point for me. Every time I doubted myself I just looked at my hand. Some how I knew he would fit into the burn. I also somehow knew it was a boy. Listen to me ranting. Geez, it so dumb."

"It's not dumb, Miley. You're just saying things you've kept to yourself for a little too long. Also no, none of this was planned, especially the part with the man with the eye." He needed to change the subject luckily for Stein, Miley did if for him.

"What do you remember about my parents?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Not much, after last year I don't remember much." Stein muttered.

"Last year, what happened last year. I know about the Kishin, but I don't really know any details."

Stein sat down next to her on the bed. He couldn't believe he was about to tell her everything. Well not everything there where things he still didn't remember. "Last year, I went insane for a while. I've lost a great deal of my memory because of it."

The plane ride home was very quiet. Stein was very thankful for that. Miley was very subdued because Mason had come to say good bye. He would be the first plane the next morning but they really did seem to hate to be separated. Stein saw that as strange, there where plenty of teams that left each other alone. He had a feeling Miley and her partner maybe a bit different. Something touching his shoulder brought him out of this thoughts. Miley had fallen asleep.

Stein looked down at her. She seemed so peaceful. If he woke her up she would be annoyed. Stein had a feeling Miley's body had a lot of catching up to do. So he hit the call button for a flight attendant. One hurried over and asked what he needed. She soon returned with the blanket. Stein cover Miley. The whole plane ride was quiet.

He should have known that it would be all down hill from there. Stein arrived in the Death Room. It was going to take a while to tell everything that had happened. Stein noticed a woman talking to Lord Death. Stein knew her, who she was he couldn't really remember.

Alright that's Chapter 9. Wow chapter 9 this is the longest fanfiction I've ever written. I may even finish the plot line. Who is this woman? What does she have to tell Lord Death and how will Stein reach?

Well okay shout out to the reviews. Sorako, **AvenJackel, and AkatsukiAgent9 **


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own soul eater. I do own Miley and Mason... so that means I own mason's mansion to sweet I have a mansion well in fanfiction any way.

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 10

Arrival of Mason at the DWMA:

Miley is homeless?

The woman looked over at Stein. Stein knew she had to be there for a student. Stein was about to leave. "Stein I think you should hear this too. You are Miley's homeroom teacher." Said Lord Death. Miley? Stein thought to himself what did she have to do with this.

"I'm Miley's guardian, my name is Diana Souma. I'm here to release Miley from my care." Her words hung in the air. "I was given a job offer in Africa and I can't turn it down."

"So you just going to abandon a thirteen year old girl?" Stein asked.

"I can't take her with me, I'm going into a war zone. I can't take a child with me."

Stein didn't know what to say. Miley was on her own. Alone... he sighed. What will Miley say? Would she be upset to find out she was homeless? "Maybe we should get Miley in here." Stein said.

Miley arrived Mason was walking just behind her. Stein quickly told her what she had missed. How Miley reacted worried him. Really worried him.

"You got the offer? When do you leave? I'm so happy for you!" Miley really meant it. Then Miley realized what that meant for her. She turned to Lord Death, she didn't look sad, or even upset. "Would you mind if I stay in the apartment that the DWMA lets me use over the summer?"

Lord Death tilted to one side. Even the lord of death of confused by Miley's actions. "I don't see that as a problem." He said his voice off sightly. Miley and Mason left Stein watched Miley for any sigh of problems. "What did you come to report Stein?"

"As you saw Miley now has a partner." Stein said. Diana left the room showing no signs of have a problem of leaving Miley alone. Who could do that? Just leave a minor alone? "He turns into a staff. I've never seen that before."

"Staff Meister are very rare. The last time I saw one was about thousand years ago. She's very late. Usually a staff mister appears once every five hundred years. Staff meisters are usually warning signs that meisters are going to get a new ability. The best example was when we became able to see souls. A staff meister was able to do it first. They take way the fear of new powers and abilities."

Stein stood there and listened. Not really knowing what to say. He never thought Miley would be something so... so... did he dare say that he didn't think she was going to be important. He knew she would be a good meister when she got a weapon but he never thought he would be good as Maka or the others. From what Lord Death said she was going to be something great.

"So she really can release witches' soul protect. I thought that would be impossible without Kishinizing?"

"Well that was true till Miley arrived. She really is different Stein." Lord Death said.

"More different then even you think. Miley took being homeless a little to well. Should I talk to her about it?"

"If you think that is a good idea Stein. You don't have to keep an eye her now. She has a partner now. She has someone she can talk to now."

Miley and Mason where sitting on the wall. The sun was setting. They where getting to know each other better. Miley loved being with him. She never felt like this before she felt like she belonged. They sat where and watch the sky darken. Miley was so happy. The scene was shattered by a cough. She turned around to see Stein.

"A word if you please Miley," He said simply. "In privet." He walked away excerpting her to follow. She did but she wasn't happy. She looked at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"What you can say to me you can say to my weapon too."

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to remind him that your homeless. Also I didn't think you want him to know about the Excalibur just yet." Miley looked at her hand. "I thought so. I just wanted to remind you if you need help, just let me know." Miley stared at him. Without another word Stein walked away. Leaving Miley to stare after him.

She blinked. Did he just tell her she could rely on him? Why would she have to do that she had a partner now. He was right she needed talk to Mason about her housing issue. She would have been fine. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Mason.

"You know your aren't homeless right. Mom would never let me,leave you out in the streets. Its not like we don't have the room. Plus where here most of the time." He smiled at her and helped her up. Miley realized that she would never go home alone again.

Chapter 10 is done! WOW!Sorry its so short. Happy New year before I forget. Yay, now we can really get this fanfiction going! Alright why is Stein acting so strange? Miley and Mason's relationship is starting to grow. Alright shout outs to reviews from last chapter: AvenJackel, AkatsukiAgent9, Frankenstein's Mom. Alright let me know what you think about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own soul eater.

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 11

Earth Shaker:

The Legendary Skill of the Staff Meister?

Miley was pulling Mason along the hallway toward their classroom. Mason was fighting her every step of the way. They where getting a lot of funny looks. Miley couldn't tell if was because she had a partner or just how they where acting. They ran into Maka and Soul who was staring at them just like everyone else.

"Miley who is this?" Maka asked. She looked at Mason just trying to get a good look at him. "I've never seen him around before."

"He's my weapon partner. This is Mason Gillette." Miley said shaking his arm. "He nervous about going to class. He seems to think that Professor Stein is scary. I don't see how though?"

Maka stared between the two partners. "Well trust me, Mason he's only scary when you have to fight him. He's a really good teacher."

"Maka's right, come on!" Miley pulled Mason toward their classroom door. The upper classmates watched them go. Maka smiled and gave a smile. Soul just stood there with his arms behind his head.

"Good now you can get back your own life Maka. She has a partner now, so stop worrying about her."

"She's a friend Soul and I have a feeling she going to need our help more than you think. Kid thinks so too."

Miley and Mason where sitting in class. Miley was reading a book. Mason was sitting fiddling with a pencil. He kept looking toward Miley then toward the door. Miley was enjoying herself, no one was throwing anything at her today. She knew it wouldn't last. They were just shocked that she now had a partner. She hummed and left Mason looking at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked closing her book. "Are you homesick?"

"No, I still think this Stein guy isn't going to like me."

"He doesn't pick favorites or least favorites. He's just Stein. Plus you won't be afraid him of much longer." Right after she said that Stein came crashing in and falling over the threshold. Miley watched Mason's jaw drop. "It gets him every time." She laughed.

"Every time?" Mason asked shocked. Miley nodded and put a finger to her lips. Stein took role and started class. He had Mason introduce himself. Miley was shocked Mason said nothing of his family's ranking in France. She smiled she was glad he didn't really have an ego. She looked down at her hand. She would have to tell him soon. What if he didn't want to be her partner because of that. She sighed don't think like that. Miley blinked and the class was over.

"Miley and Mason please come see me after school." Miley wondered what he wanted to talk about now. She wished he wouldn't call them out in class. Could he catch them in the hallway. After school they arrived at Stein class room. He was waiting in his chair. Miley had a strange feeling of Déjà vu. "I wanted Mason to be a bit more used to the school before I told you this. Since you have a partner Miley you guys are far behind your classmates in Soul Resonance."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. We'll get started right away." Miley was about to leave.

"Miley, you shouldn't do it unsupervised. You get a huge adrenaline rush. You do have to be careful." Stein reminded her. "I know Mason will take care of you but still. I don't think you should be out alone right now."

"I understand Professor. So I call Maka, I'm sure she'd keep an eye on us."

The next day Miley and Mason where at their favorite spot. They where waiting for Maka and Soul. When they arrive they aren't alone. Kid, Liz, and Patty. Miley smiled and quickly introduced them. "He went out of his way to help me with the bullies."

"You have a bullying problem, why didn't you tell me?" Mason and Maka asked.

"Clam down, they only picked on me because I didn't have a partner. Now that I have one it won't be an issue anymore. It wasn't really serious expect for that one time that you helped me with Kid. We are not here to talk about the past. Let's see if we can get soul resonance."

Mason turned into a staff. Miley felt everyone staring at her. She hadn't really told anyone. She sighed and focused on what she needed to do. She listened to Masons soul. _You ready? She asked him._

_ You know I am, he said in return. _

Miley closed her eyes. She felt something gowning. She couldn't explain it but she loved the feeling. She knew what she had to do. She slammed the staff on the ground. " Legendary skill of the Staff Meister, Earth Shaker." There was nothing. Miley fell to the ground. Mason returned to human form.

"Oh Miley," He said simply. He started shaking her. "Come on, Miley wake up." It took ten minutes for her to wake up. When she came around she was ready to do it again. They tried it five more times and Miley failed and passed out every time. Mason told her enough was enough, they decided that they would try again tomorrow.

Stein came to watch. Miley looked at him in confusion. Then she turned way. She wasn't going let him distract her. She started focused again. She waited till she and Mason could hear each other. She knew he was ready. She felt the energy rise and she slammed the staff on the group. " Legendary skill of the Staff Meister, Earth Shaker."

Stein was impressed. The two children standing in from of him was very different from the people he knew normally. Stein felt the ground shaking under his feet. He had to fight to stay on his feet. He was able to do it and he watched the others fall to the ground. He watched Miley's knees buckle and Mason catching her before she hit the ground. He shook his head these kids will never stop surprising him. Well not just the kids... Marie came out of no where with stuff for a picnic. She looked rather hart broken.

"Don't tell me I missed it. Darn, poor thing she is always going something. We'll just have to put some stuff aside for her." After Miley awoke they had a really good time. Miley like this feeling sure it wasn't a day with a family but I was a day with friends. Miley knew some how that it wasn't going to last. Sadly she was right.

Well that was chapter 11. Things are going to pick up from here. What will happen in the next chapter. Shout out to reviews: AvenJackel, AkatsukiAgent9,Frankenstein's Mom


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own soul eater.

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 12:

Medusa Appears:

How Much Does Miley not know?

Miley and Mason had been partners for about eight months. They where still having trouble with soul resonance they could only call the Earth shaker move half the time. They we're practicing every day after school and Miley still passed every time no matter if they failed or succeeded. Miley was getting frustrated and blaming herself for what was happening. Miley was wondering if she would ever be able to be normal like her classmates.

One day after class a boy made a commit about Miley, she didn't even hear what it had been. The only thing she knew was Mason had been next to her then he was gone. The was now an all brawl on the floor in front of her. "Mason knock it off, what is wrong with you?" She had never seen him act like that. Mason was never fight now ask questions later kind of person. She wondered what the boy had said to make Mason act like that.

Well one lecture later, Mason and the other boys had landed two weeks in detention. Miley thought that was weird. Students at the DWMA rarely got detention, because fights where encouraged as long as they where supervised. Miley knew that it was decided and not to argue. She just would have to work somehow making her soul stronger.

Miley spent a few hours in the library she couldn't find anything on what she was looking. She gave up and headed toward her favorite spot. She didn't want to go home. She sighed, they had lost a whole day of training. They would lose a two hole weeks of training. She wondered why Mason went off like that. She would have to ask him about it later.

"Do you ever go home right after school?" Came the sarcastic remark from behind her. She leaned her head back to look at her Professor. "Where is Mason, you two really should take it easy at least once a week." He told her taking out a cigarette.

"Well, we're taking a two week break now. Not that we really want to."

"Why? That doesn't seem like you. You work yourself till you can't get back up again." He pointed out after taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Mason has detention. He started a down right brawl in the middle of the hallway on my account."

"Really, it takes a great deal of effort to get detention here. You and your partner keep topping yourselves."

"I'm not sure if that was insult or not." She said, it was weird most people didn't like even being near Stein, but Miley found the strange professor's prescience comforting some how. Maybe it had to do with he seemed to actually listen to what she had to say. Though most of Miley's childhood, she wasn't really heard. She wondered if Stein did this with other students, like Maka and others.

Stein felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. The feeling of dread that came into his heart. In fluid motion he had pulled Miley behind him. Stein knew who it was before she had appeared. Soon Medusa was in his sights. Her soul protect was on but it didn't stop Stein from feeling her. He had been fearing this since Free tired to kidnap Miley. Medusa was alive.

"My oh my, Stein, you went taken to me but you'll spend time alone with a student. Not setting a good example are you. Aren't you going to introduce us, I don't know her. She must be knew to the academy."

"Miley stay behind me." Stein ordered. He didn't think she would have any problems with that.

"Miley, oh you are the one, Free has the crush on." At the mention of immortal Miley sneaked an glance over at the witch that has Stein so upset. Medusa smiled at her. "Well no wonder you are a lovely one. I wonder how you'll keep the boys off you when you are older. You won't have to worry about love."

"What do you want?" Stein demanded. "The Kishin what more could you want from here?"

"You know, what I want Stein. But I see that you haven't really decided on what to do next so I'll leave you be for now."

"Miley," Stein said calmly. He thought where this might be heading. He turned to see Miley was shaking from head to foot. She was scared out of her mind. "It's safe now,"

"Is it really? When she is still on the lose. I didn't need to see her soul. I don't think I want to." Stein couldn't blame her for being afraid. Fear was good, if she knew fear, she wouldn't just chase after something without thinking. After Miley got over her shock Stein turned business.

"No, hanging around after school. With Mason in detention find someone to hang out with do no go home alone. You got that Miley." Miley nodded and looked away from him. Stein couldn't understand why she had looked away. He question was soon answered by sniffing noise he heard as she walked away. On top of everything thing else that happened today. He had made her cry.

Miley caught up with Maka the next morning. Maka agreed to let Miley hang out after school. Miley was thankful for that, she didn't want to think what Stein would do to if he found out she hadn't done as she was told. He was so serious yesterday. After school Miley, Maka, Soul, and Chrona headed toward Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Sorry to jump right at school. I just wasn't suppose to go home alone." Miley taking a cup of tea from Maka.

"Why, had break ins lately or something?" Soul asked.

"Well no, yesterday Professor Stein and I ran into a person named Medusa." How the rest of the room reacted made Miley wondered what she had missed. Maka dropped the tea she was handing to Chrona, Soul let out a long list of swears some Miley hadn't even heard of, and Chrona tucked his knees up to his chest.

"She's alive I don't think I can deal with that!" The shy pinked hair boy said. Maka sat next to him rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, should I have not mentioned that. I didn't know it would upset Chrona I'm really sorry." Miley said rather confused looking from person to person.

"No, it's alright. You couldn't have known. Medusa was the one who caused most the trouble last year." Maka told Miley most of what happened last year expect the part where Medusa was Chrona's mother. If Chrona wanted to tell Miley that, it was his business. Miley sat there in shock, when she found out Stein went crazy.

"Wow, I never would have guessed any of that. No wonder he was so upset. I mean Professor Stein seemed really freaked out. Though he seemed to know she was coming, I was behind him before she came in to view." There was a knock on the door, it was Mason coming to pick her up.

"Miley wait a second." Chrona the only word Miley had for it was whimpered. "There's one other thing you need to know. Miley walk over to Chrona and placed a hand on his shoulder. Whatever he needed to say was going to hurt him she could tell. "Medusa is my mother." Miley felt her jaw drop. She really didn't know how to take that bit of information.

Well thats chapter 12 wow 12 whole chapters! I might actually finish a plot line! That would be a first! Shout out to the reviewers!

AkatsukiAgent9- well she kinda is kinda isn't just her luck mostly

ShimmerMist- i'm glad you think its good I'll keep writing and hope you enjoy

AvenJackel- you really think its the best, flattery will get you another chapter yay!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own soul eater...

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 13

Taking on Medusa:

Did Stein really go alone?

Mason finally finished his detentions. Him and Miley where just finishing up some homework that was due the next day. When there was a knock on the door. Miley opened it to find one of her classmates. Miley blinked the girl sat two rows directly behind her. They had never spoken before Miley wondered what had changed.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that class is canceled tomorrow." She said. "It wouldn't be fair for you to go all the way there to find out."

"Do you know why?" Miley asked.

"Nope just got a text from a friend. Like I said I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, I really am grateful. Most would let me run around like an idiot."

The girl smiled at Miley. She had a nice smile. "Well it's time for the rest of us to grow up. You maybe different but that does mean we can't talk to you." After that the girl left. Miley came back in and started finishing the assignment.

"You don't think she's trying to trick you?" Mason asked. Miley shook her head. She wrote the last few things she needed then slid it over to him. "You're really going to let me copy? That isn't like you."

"I think I'll call Maka see if she's heard anything." She grabbed the phone and waited for the older girl to answer. They had a quick conversation. Maka had also gotten the morning off. Maka suggested that they take advantage and get the whole gang together for breakfast. Miley agreed then remembered something. "You're homeroom teacher is Miss Marie isn't she?"

"Yes, why." Miley hang up the phone and ran out the door. Leaving Mason to finally agree with himself that he needed to learn to read his partner better. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Most of the time with Miley he never was. He sighed, grabbed his shoes and headed out after her. He knew it was going to be along night.

Stein and Marie looked at each other. They both knew sending the news that both of their classes where canceled was a dead give away to anyone who was really paying attention. Stein pulled out a cigarette. "Are you sure you want to go, there is a big chance we aren't coming back."

"Franken, the chances are larger, if I don't go with you. If somehow she able to drive you back there, I can pull you out. We're partners I'm not leaving you to face this alone."

Miley was hiding around the corner. She wasn't really sure about what she was about to do but she did it anyway. She came out blocking the path. Stein had to admit he was impressed she got there quickly.

"I though your classmates didn't talk to you. The one time they decide to. I guess you called Maka to check? It doesn't take you too long to figure out one and one make two. Maka didn't even figure it out."

"It isn't safe to face her alone." Miley said. She was calm. "You should at least bring back up."

"This isn't your fight Miley and it never will be." Stein said, his voice was cold almost frightening but he couldn't frighten her any more.

"That's true I never said it was but it is Maka and Soul's and it is most defiantly Chrona's!" Miley said now getting upset.

"Do you think I'm going to bring children in on my battles Miley?" He moved closer to her. "I won't do that. I'm sorry for this but I can't have you or the others following me." Miley blinked and felt something slam into her stomach. She couldn't believe he had done that, but then again she could. She blacked out and awoke to Mason shaking her.

"Miley, wake up! Oh come on!" Mason begged.

"Mason clam down I'm fine. We need to get to Maka's, we need to get there right now." She muttered as she got to her feet.

When they arrived Maka seemed shocked to see them. Mason was still helping her stay on her feet. The soul force Stein had done was to keep her out of the way. Miley didn't know who else to go to. Lord Death must have given permission from them to go what they are doing. She knew Maka would help. Maka may even know where they where going. "What happened to you?" She asked as Miley sat on the couch.

"Professor Stein is what happened. He and Miss Marie are going after Medusa. I don't think they will come back with out any help." Miley said. She quickly told them what had just happened in the street.

"He told you it wasn't your fight Miley. He wanted you to stay out of it. You and Mason aren't ready for that kind of fight yet." Maka said kindly. She was resting the urge to run out the door. "You can't fight Medusa."

"I never said I could but from what I understand about her. She has lackeys that they'll have to get though. That's where he's going to need help. If he wares himself out he'll lose."

"He'll really mad Miley, you know that right?" Miley didn't understand why that mattered to her but she when thought about it. It did make since she thought about it for a second, then she looked at Maka.

"I deal with it, better mad then dead." She said Maka nodded and picked up the telephone. They were going to need some help.

Well that was chapter 13. Next two chaps will be about fight Medusa and there will be a bit of Stein and Marie. Alright you guys know the drill tell me what you think! Now a shout out to the reviewers!

shebacatb10

AvenJackel

AkatsukiAgent9


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own soul eater...

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 14

Catching up to Stein:

Will Medusa kill them before we arrive?

Marie looked at Stein. He gave her a look what told her say what she needed to say. She stopped and sighed. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" She asked. He turned and looked at her. "I mean did you really have you use soul force? She just cares that's all."

"Wouldn't let her come with us be worse. You know that she wouldn't just sit there and wait for us to come back. Miley is they type who would follow us. She wouldn't let us go in alone."

"I know but, her soul do you think it took damage from that?" Marie asked while she falling into time with him.

"No, her soul might be small but it is strong. Miley wouldn't be out for long."

Miley was shocked Maka had her whole group over in less than a minute. They seemed ready to leave. They began telling them what had happened. Miley was wondering how Kid and his weapons had gotten out of the house with out Lord Death being suspicious. She decided not to think about it just yet.

"Well is everyone ready?" Kid asked.

"Wait someone notice we're missing?" Miley pointed out.

"Not till after it matters. Remember we don't have morning classes tomorrow by the time afternoon comes around we will be half away there." Soul said. Miley smiled she hadn't thought of that. She nodded she was ready to go. They headed out the streets where quiet and empty. Well almost empty. Miley saw a man. He was Lord Death's weapon. She told everyone else.

"I'll take care of him." Miley said. She strolled out into the street. Mason was in her hands. She felt really bad what she was about to do but she didn't want to think of Stein fighting Medusa alone. He walked over and asked what she was doing. She slammed the staff into his gut and knock him to the ground. "I'm sorry, Mr Death Scythe." She said before following the others.

The kids finally reached a spot in the desert and stop. Miley was shocked, there where still foot prints in the sand. They where unmistakeable they weren't to far behind their teachers. Miley sighed maybe they would find them before the reached Mudusa's.

Stein looked up at the lair. He had been to this place before. It held nothing but bad memories for him. Would she drive him over the edge again. He shook it off he had Marie with him. He knew he would be just fine. He felt her hand in his own. She looked over at her. Her face said one thing, are you ready? He nodded at her. He was ready he wanted to get this over with. He had a feeling the kids would show up and he really didn't want them involved.

Miley sighed. She stared at the others who where following behind her. She wasn't sure what she was doing there. She had already said this wasn't her fight. He was going to be so mad! Miley wondered at her own thoughts. Why did she care if he was going to be mad at her or not? He was just a teacher, he may give her detention or a lecture. It not like he was important to her was he? She sighed again.

_You alright? Your seem like your freaking out or something. _Mason said to her mentally.

_Yeah I'll be fine once this is all over. _ Miley replied. Grabbing a tighter grip on the staff.

They traveled for along time. After a while the foot prints vanished. Miley wasn't sure if the two adults had hidden them or if it was just the wind. Maka took the lead from there. Maka stop in front. "We're here. You guys ready?" The rest of the group nodded. Miley was wondering if they would make her wait outside. "Let's go." She said simply.

Miley sighed, she wasn't really sure if she was really ready. She just hoped that they weren't to late. She shook of the feeling. She knew that they couldn't be to far ahead. She hoped anyway. She looked headed. She was just behind Kid. "Do you think they'll alright?" Death the Kid turned around. He had a smile on his face.

"I think so, they should be. Don't worry Miley it takes a lot to take him down." He patted her shoulder. "Now let not fall behind the others. Who knows what we could run into."

They soon ran into a road block. Miley knew her. She was with Free one of the times that he tried to kidnap her. Miley tightened her grip on Mason. She was ready but not at the same time. What if they couldn't save them? What if they died before they reached them? He must have been able read her body language. Kid patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll take care of her." Black*Star said. "She won't take less then five minuets. Get going."

The others took off. Miley looked back wondering if she should go instead of him. They turned another bend and when down a flight of stairs when they came to someone who Miley didn't know. She was tall very tall. She had a hat shaped like a mouse head. A shirt that only covered half of her chest. She heard Maka mutter something about a nose bleed. The woman's skirt was hung lower than her waist. Miley was glad Mason wasn't really able to see this. She wasn't really seen any one dressed like that.

Chrona step up and called his weapon. "This is our time. We have to prove we really are on your side. I'm not really sure if I can handle this but I'm going to try." Chrona didn't look like the timid boy any more. Miley gave him a big smile. "You guys get going me and Ragnarok will handle this." The rest of the team stared they had never seen Chrona look so serious. "Get going, I'll see you guys later."

After another few flights of stairs the next person blocking they way. Miley knew him very well. She had seemed him twice already and she wished he would stop showing up. Kid turned to her. "Are you okay? You seemed really freaked out."

"Well you see he kinda has a crush on me..." She said.

"He's seen you before?"

"Yeah, Medusa wanted to kidnap one of the students and he kept trying to. I'll tell you the whole story later."

"You get cuter every time I see you." Free said. "Oh come on just tell me your name." Maka stepped up to Free. "I don't want you. I want to little one. She's cuter than you."

"I'm not here for a date, I'm here for a fight. Kid, you and Miley getting going. I can handle him. You guys go find the Professor and Miss Marie. Then we'll get the hell out of here. Now get going."

Soon it was just Kid and Miley running down the hall. Kid kept looking back. "Miley, stop for a second." Miley turned to him. "I think I need to go back and help Maka. He's an immortal and hard to beat."

"I can't go alone, Mason and I are no where need ready to face her on our own." Miley said. "Why don't I go help Maka and you go on a head?" Kid looked at her. He smiled.

"Miley I just have a feeling this is something you have to do. I don't know why but this is your moment. You can't deny that. Get going, you might not even be needed. Going ahead there is less of a chance of fighting then going back. I know Maka's going to need help. Stein might not. Now get going."

Miley turned to go off again. She turned and looked back at Kid. Who gave her a double thumbs and headed back toward Maka. Miley stood there for another few moments. Then she took off at a run. She entered a room. It was large and empty... well not really empty it had two figures in it and they where locked in battle. Miley felt relief wash over her. He was still alive. She watched him go flying.

Stein slammed into the wall so hard he lost his grip on Marie. She when fly and had taken so much damage she turned back in to her human form. She was unconscious. Stein sighed what was going to happen to him now. Medusa came over to him. She was going to kill him, he knew that. He was just wondering how she would. He tried to move his whole body didn't seem to be working. "Vector Arrow." Stein waited for one of the arrows to impale him. The deadly strike never fell.

Stein wasn't sure when he closed his eyes. When he opened them there was someone standing over him. He thought it might be Maka for a whole five seconds. When he say the weapon he couldn't believe who it was.

"Oh it's you again. What's was your name."

"My name is Miley and I'm a Staff Meister."

oh look another cliffhanger I hope this chapter what better then the last one. Alright BIG fight next chapter who will win? Shout out to the reviewers.

shebacatb10

AkatsukiAgent9

AvenJackel


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own soul eater...

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 15:

Fight with Medusa:

How well Miley handle this?

"You're a staff meister are you. You don't know how important you are do you? Well then again if you did you wouldn't be here right now would you."

"This has nothing do with me. I don't matter, this really isn't my fight but since the people who's fight this does belong to aren't able to fight I guess I'll have to fight them. So when ever you are ready Medusa."

Medusa laughed. She stared at Miley, she could tell Miley wasn't joking her eyes told her that. That was the thing about Miley her eyes gave her away every time. "You really want to play don't you. Do you think that Stein would really bring children in on his fights?"

Miley looked at the collapsed man behind her. She knew he wouldn't he had even injured her to keep her from coming not that it stopped her for every long. She blinked and she left tears forming at the corners. She looked over to see Marie. She looked back at Medusa. Now it was her fight. She had to fight and make sure they got back safe. She tightened her grip on Mason again. She like the feeling. She was ready.

Stein was going crazy inside his head. His brain was working but his mouth wasn't. He knew Miley couldn't win this fight. He couldn't believe she was going to do this for him. He watched and saw her stance changed. No, this wasn't for him any more. She was doing this for some other reason. She looked back at him one more time. He saw them her eyes he wasn't sure what emotion was in them it was a mix of several.

Miley was ready to fight. "Alright Medusa lets go. It's just you and me. Now I'll make you pay for what you did to him" She knew Miss Marie would be fine. She was worried about Professor Stein. "How dare you, even think you are worth his time. How could you even think he loves you?"

"Oh Stein doesn't know what love is." Medusa said with a laugh. "And how could a child know about love?"

"If you don't think he can love you don't know him very well!" Miley snapped. Stein didn't understand what was she talking about he had said that himself.

"Stein said that himself." She replied coolly.

"The greatest people always short change themselves," was Miley's reply. Stein was impressed she was actually listening to him. He was shocked that she had taken his words to heart. "Well he might now understand love a whole that is true. He's a scientist he has to dissect everything. He may not understand love but he understands everything that makes it up. I can prove that on my own. He knows kindness, compassion, discipline, and protection. He shows love in the pieces maybe not as a whole. You can't really say anything about his understanding of love. You've never seen him with her. He cares so deeply he doesn't have a clue!"

Stein heard every word she said. Every time she said a different word he could see a memory with her. Kindness when he took care of hand. Compassion right after Free's first attack. Discipline when they were in France, when he had sent her to room and when he scolded her for moping. Protection too many times, too many different things just with Miley. It was the last part he didn't understand who was she talking about. Then a long string of flashbacks with Marie. He was brought back from his thoughts by what Medusa said next.

"You make him sound like your father."

Miley looked at her. Her eyes almost blank. "He might as well be, he would be the only one would have ever known. But are we here to talk or are we here to fight."

"Well, I guess we would be here to fight. Aren't we?" Miley flew at Medusa, Medusa retaliated with one of her snakes. "Oh I forgot this is your first fight with me, I should tell you. My whole body is filled this snakes. It's these little darlings that allow to fight."

Miley began dodging vector arrows. She noticed one flying for Stein, she blocked it. Stein would admit Miley was doing very well for her first time really fighting. He wondered how long she would last. He hoped that she could hold Medusa off till the others arrived. Stein knew that her and Mason hadn't come alone. Miley was too smart to do that. He watched her wishing he could do something. He was paralyzed and he couldn't speak.

Miley sighed. '_Not only do we have to protect ourselves, we have to protect Miss Marie and Professor Stein.' _

_ 'I know but I would hate to come all this way to have them die on us. We're going to be in so much trouble we might as well get something good out of it. Just hold on till the others get here. You can do that right?' _Mason thought rather panicked. _'I don't think I could lose you.'_

_ 'You don't have to worry, I'll get out of this. It's after this I'm worried about.'_

"You've been quiet lately, you and your weapon saying your good-byes. You may wan to do it quicker." Miley found herself backed into a corner. She took a deep breath.

_'Mason we're going to have to take her head on. There is no more running around. We rise or we fall right now!' _

_ 'What are our chances? We've been barely been partners and we can barely get our Soul Resonance working.' _He asked rather nervously.

_'Not very good, but I have an idea. You're going to have to trust me.' _Miley said. She was watching the vectors getting closer. She had a thought, she just hoped she was right.

Stein could see Miley. He wondered why she was just standing there. If she waited any longer she was gong to die. Stein knew Miley wasn't ready to take on a witch. Her and Mason had captured barely dozen souls. He knew all he could do was watch as Miley was killed. Then that bitch would go after him again. "Let's go soul resonance!" Stein heard the words but couldn't believe it. He used his eyes to keep an eye on Miley's soul. It seemed to be pushed to it seems. If the resonance rate any higher it was going to ripe her soul to shreds.

Miley waited for the last second. Then jumped on to one of the vectors. She ran along it heading for Medusa. She didn't care what happened to her as long as Medusa was going with her. She felt something slice her side but she kept running. The adrenaline kept her from feeling any pain. Miley swing Mason and slammed hard into Medusa's left side. Medusa lost her form and all was left was her soul. It was purple and shaped like a snake. Miley felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was still alive. She landed on her feet then fell on to her knees.

"Umm, we won what do we do with the soul?" Miley asked Mason who was holding on to her shoulders.

"Do I eat it?" He asked.

"No, we have collect 99 human ones first, we only have about dozen, you're not ready yet." She said. Suddenly it soul was taken from her hands. She looked up to see Miss Marie smiling down at her.

"I'll take that, I've been looking for this for a long time. Sorry that you guys can't have this satisfaction. She would most likely make you sick anyway Mason but I don't care." She ate the soul. Marie ran over to Stein. "Franken, go god, Franken wake up." She shook him. The shaking told him that he had a least two cracked ribs.

"Marie I've got two cracked ribs, if you keep shaking me you are going to break them."

"Are you alright?" She asked looking at him. The smile she usually wore no where on her face. He didn't like that, he diffidently liked her smile better than what this was.

"Yes, I'll be fine, how are you doing?" He asked feeling around for his glasses. He found the frames. "How did Miley look?" He was trying to act like he has just come around.

"She looked okay, but it looks like she has a wound on her right side. It didn't seem that big." She helped him over. When they reached out she was all ready passed out. Stein checked over the wound it wasn't that big or deep she was really lucky. It could have been a lot worse. After he made her a makeshift bandage out of part his lab coat. There wasn't much of Miley's outside shirt. Mason was carrying Miley. Stein was walking but leaning on Marie every now and again.

They finally reached the others. They didn't seemed to be injured. "It was so strange they all just took off." Maka looked from Stein to Miley. "Wait is she?"

"Yes Maka, Medusa is gone and she is never coming back. Thanks to Miley."

"It rather hard to believe, I mean, she's a first year academy student, who has barely had a partner for eight months." Maka looked at the small girl in Mason's arms. "Not to mention her weapon is so passive."

"Maka, there where a great deal of things powering Miley today. She also lucky to be alive. I don't know what to think about it right now. The only thing I can really tell you that will make sense is that Miley is a Staff Meister."

"But Professor that doesn't make any sense."

Miley felt herself coming back to the world. "Don't sit up. You'll rip you stitches." Miley slowly opened her eyes to find Stein sitting next her bed. Miley began to remember everything.

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked.

"You moved, you don't move when you are passed out." Miley eyes moved around the room and she saw Mason resting in the other bed.

"Is Mason alright?" She asked trying to sit up. Stein but a hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

"He's fine, we just wanted him to rest for a couple of days. Just to keep an eye on him. I told you to say lying down." He scolded, "I don't to have to stitch you back up again."

"Oh, oka..." Miley's eyes fluttered shut. Stein stared at her.

"Miley," He gently shook her shoulder. "Miley, are you okay." He opened her eye to see what they looked like, they seemed blank there was barely life in them. "Miley!"

Miley felt wet grass under her cheek. She sat up and looked around. She knew where she was but she wasn't sure why she was there. She hurried up the path to the pond. She felt the tears forming. She fell to knees. She had been here before. "No, I liked where I was!" She screamed. She fell in to a fit of tears. Miley might have been freaking out but there wasn't sign on her face that there was anything wrong. She finally calmed down. She looked back the way she had come and up the path but it was dark. She never liked the dark. "How do I get back again?" She asked the scenery around her.

Alright that was chapter 15. Wow I am doing really well about cranking out the chapters. Where coming to the end people. Tell me what you think! Time for a shout out to the reviewers.

**AvenJackel**

**AkatsukiAgent9**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own soul eater...

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 16

Miley's Secret:

Her soul is like a pond?

"Miley, seems to somehow gone inside of herself." Stein said to the room at large. Lord Death, Death Scythe, Marie, Maka and her group, Mason was still lying in the other bed.

"You don't seemed very surprised about that Stein." Death Scythe said.

"Yes, well Miley's been threatening to do it all year. Not openly her, soul wavelength has always been out of the ordinary. The only thing I'm worried about is someone may have to go in and get her."

"That's no big deal, Franken, I'll go get her." Marie reached over to touch Miley. Stein quickly grabbed her arm.

"Marie, you're a weapon, Miley doesn't do well with weapons expect her own."

"Then why don't I go get her? I am her weapon." Mason said sitting up in bed. He flinched as he repositioned himself.

"That's why, you're not strong enough."

"The way that she is, could be doing damage to her?" Lord Death asked. Stein ran his fingers though his hair. He really need a cigarette, but he didn't dare smoke in there.

"I don't know, if it is like when I went insane it could be, but all I have are theories. I'm even really sure what caused it to happen let alone how to fix it."

"Couldn't you go in an get her?" Maka perked up. "You can match souls with anyone right? Why don't you go bring out Professor?"

"Again, I don't even know if Miley wants to come out. I'm also afraid if I would do damage going in." After this comment a cold feeling fell on the room. "I need to think on it some more, maybe I can find something similar." A few hours later he came back. He looked at Miley, if he hadn't know any better he would have thought she was sleeping, but he knew better.

"Did you find anything?" Mason asked from his bed, he didn't move this time.

"No," Stein said. "Did you think I would?" Mason shook his head. "I can give Miley one thing, she is diffidently one of a kind. I've seen anything like it. Nor has anyone else for that matter. I'm not sure what to do. I'm not used to not being able to find an answer."

"You said if it's like you going insane there is going to be damage. What kind of damage?"

"Memory loss mostly. But don't worry it won't been as bad as mine, I was gone for almost a two months I think. Miley will be gone a week at the most. She may lose some of her childhood but from what I can tell of Miley's childhood it won't be to missed."

"I think you should go in." Mason said strongly.

"It would be a really big risk." Stein said.

"So wasn't fighting Medusa but she did it anyway." Mason pointed out.

"I'll give her three days, if she's not back by then, I'll go in and get her."

"Thank you, she was wrong about you," He said, reaching for something on his bedside table. "She said you don't pick favorites."

"And she's right, favorites pick me. What are you looking for?" the insane Professor asked.

"My key, I was going to ask you to pick something up if you didn't mind." He said reaching for it. Stein walked around the bed and picked them up and put them in his pocket. "Thanks, could you get the picture of her parents. It's sitting on her bedside table. Maybe she'll come back if she knows they are waiting for her."

Stein opened the door to the apartment. He had been her before. Miley lived alone and books had been all over the place. Mason seemed to have taught Miley to pick up after herself better. He found the picture. He frowned it was so old. Miley didn't look any older than three in the picture. Stein wondered if they had died for nothing. No one knew which secret the witches wanted. He headed back to the school.

Three days later Miley still showed no signs of waking up. Stein sighed. He wasn't going to break his promise to Mason he just hoped that it didn't destroy Miley. He placed hand over her eyes. He took a deep breath, he felt wet grass under his cheek. He stood up. He was in the middle of a field. There was a beaten path like someone walked it every day. He followed hoping he was going the right way. Soon he came upon a small pond. Sitting on a wall her feet dangling over the just above the water was Miley.

She seemed to be in tact. She looked up at him. Her eyes where red and puffy. He could tell she had been crying though he couldn't image why. Miley quickly looked away and started rubbing her eyes, trying to hide the evidence. He came and sat down Indian style. If he sat the way she did he would have been up to his ankles in water. He had never noticed how small she was.

"How ddid you get here?" She asked rather shocked.

"I can match my soul's wavelength with anyone I chose. That means even yours when needed. Why have you been crying?"

"I've been here before. I was four the last time it happened, it was just after my parents died. I was in a coma for a whole year. It took me that long how to get out of here. Now that I'm back here I can't remember how I got back last time." She sniffed.

"Wouldn't it make since to just follow the path?"

"It's dark, and I'm scared. I not sure if it is the right way for not. If it's not what will happen."

"You'll just have to take a chance, you did when you faced Medusa, why not now."

"I had Mason with me then, I don't want to go alone. I hate going any where alone." Miley didn't know what that one sentence did for Stein. It explained everything. Everything about Miley he was never able to understand.

"You aren't alone Miley, I'm going with you." She looked at him. "Do you think I'm going to stay here."

"I guess not," she muttered. "I still don't know if it's the right way."

"Don't worry I think it is." He was right, as Miley made to the top of the hill she knew she would wake up when she got to the bottom. When she opened her eyes. She saw Stein's close and him fall to the ground.

"Professor Stein!" She screamed.

Stein looked around, he wasn't sure where he was. Then all of a sudden he knew. He had gone there so often looking for Miley. There she was standing the wall. He wondered if the Pond had been all a dream. "Miley, get down from there." Miley pay him any attention. She stuck her foot over the edge like she was just going to walk off the edge. "Miley what the hell are you doing." When went to grab her arm but someone else go to her first. It was a younger version of himself.

_**"If it's about being here at the academy just quit. It would be a waste of a life to jump over that." The younger Stein said. They girl who the older Stein though was Miley turned, everything about her was Miley but the eye color. They where the deepest gray he had ever seen. The girl stepped down from the wall. "It's like a care or any of my business it would still be a waste."**_

_** "Thank you, I'm Sara." She held out her hand. "Your name is Franken right?" Younger Stein nodded. "You're a couple years head of me if I remember right." The younger Stein nodded again.**_

He was taken though several of these memories. He was getting some on his old memories back. Why he wasn't sure. Somehow and someway. They where all of Miley's mother Sara. He wasn't really sure if they where school friends or not. He would have to ask Marie. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was now in the bed, not that he remembered how he had gotten there. He heard moment in the next bed before he could say anything Miley was sitting up and then doubled over.

"You forgot about your stitches. Let me see." She lay back down with a bit of a cry. She had ruined the bed sheets. A few minutes later he had then back together. "Now, lay down and do sit up till you are told. I'm not closing you up again. Next time you can bleed to death." Miley muttered something that Stein didn't hear. It would take a full week for Miley to fully recover.

Alright next chapter is the last one. What will happen after Miley is fully recovered? Wow I can't believe I've really have finished a fan fiction. Alright shout out to reviewers: sry guys I didn't really give you time to. Well tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own soul eater. *Yawn.* Well this seems to the last chapter of the this fan fiction. Good maybe I can catch on the sleep that missed I've never fully finished a fan fiction before! I hoped you enjoyed Miley's story.

Rise of the Staff Meister.

Chapter 17

Miley and Mason are heroes:

What Miley always wanted?

Miley and Mason standing the Death room with Maka and others. Miley felt rather awkward she thought they where in trouble, but Lord Death that they showed promise. He talked about Miley's parents she didn't want to hear what he had say. She wondered if it was true that they would be proud or not. She would never really know if her parents where proud of her.

"Miley and Mason please say a few moments please." Lord Death said. Miley knew it was coming now. "You two did something very brave, if had ended badly you have been held responsible. I know you only did because you thought it was the only way." Miley looked down at her shoes. "You two have more to this life then going off and fighting witches all teams do. Just wait a couple more years before you try and go after the next one."

"Yes sir, Lord Death." They both said. Miley thought there would have been more than that. The Grim Reaper didn't have any more to say to them. He started talking to Death Scythe. Miley and Mason left, Mason parents where waiting for them when they got outside. His mother hugged him then her and said something about dinner. Miley didn't feel much like celebrating so she told Mason to come up with something. She walked along the halls of the school. Why did feel so relived? Did she thing she was going to get expelled? Well she wouldn't have been if she had been. What would Stein do? Would he have a talk with them. Would he dissect them? She shivered at the thought.

Stein was in the Dispensary. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The couldn't get the screw in the right spot someone came in. He looked to find Death Scythe. "Hey, there Spirit. What's the matter?"

"Is Nygus in?" He asked, there pain in his words.

"No, she and Sid off somewhere. I can take a look if it's that much of an issue."

"Well, I know what the problem is, I was just wondering she could tell me where I could have gotten it." Death Scythe opened his shirt there was a large bruise across his stomach.

"Spirit, happened I haven't seen many injures like this," Stein lied. He had a feeling he knew what had happened to his old partner. "Is there anything broken?"

"No, just hurts like hell. All I remember was heading home for Chappas. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the middle of the street."

"Don't worry, it will heal in a couple of weeks. Let me tell you make have been lucky." After that he went to find Miley. He needed to talk to her. He knew where to find her. He though of the irony that Miley's favorite spot in the world was the one place where her mother wanted to kill herself. He passed a few people in the hallway but not the one he was looking for. He thought that maybe she gone with Mason in his family. He knew where she was if she was alone. She never really would change. She was there staring off into the sun.

"Stare at the sun to long and you'll go blind." He said trying to get her attention, then after making his presence know he gave her a sharp smack on the back of the head. She cup the back of her head was about to ask something. "That was for attacking Spirit." He said pulling out a cigarette. "You wouldn't have noticed you. He was drunk."

"Spirit?" She asked. The greatest thing about Miley was she couldn't lie. She really didn't know who he was talking about.

"Death Scythe, he was called Spirit before he became one."

"Oh, I apologized, I guess he didn't hear me."

"Miley, he doesn't even know where got the injury. So don't worry about, plus if anyone asked I handled it."

"Okay sure." Miley sure what that meant. To her it seemed like she had gotten of easy but when touched the back of her head it still stung but then again maybe not. "That really hurt." She said.

"D... that was the point Miley." He had almost said discipline, he wasn't quite ready to talk to her about he had heard that day. He knew Miley wouldn't just say that, there was reasons behind them. He could think of the reasons. She thought he was out cold an never going to heard what she had said. He would talk to her about it later. "Where is Mason?"

"At dinner with his parents. I didn't really feel like celebrating. I mean I know we did good, but also it was a big risk. "Mason's parents are the type who don't care what you do if saving a life in involved. Plus I wanted him to get all of the attention. If my parents where that proud of me I would want to keep it all to myself. Of course I'll never really know what that feels like." She walked away from him. He didn't stop her. What could he say to her. "So that's all you wanted this whole time. Someone to be proud of you. Any one would be proud of what you handled in the last year. I know I'm proud of you."

He heard Miley pause for a fraction of a second. He had just realized that he had said all of that a loud. He wondered if she heard him. He watched her out of the corner of his glasses. If she had heard him, she didn't make any signs of it.

Well that is Rise of the Staff Meister. Thank you for all the loyal readers who've read it reviewed and enjoyed it. I've already gotten a warning to start the sequel and yes there will be a sequel. So don't worry Miley and Mason aren't gone just yet. Alright final shout outs for this fanfiction.

**shebacatb10**

**AvenJackel**


End file.
